A Night to Remember
by Kalen Archer
Summary: When Andrea left Beverly Hills to attend Yale, she vowed never to return. Ten years later, a family emergency forces her return, bringing with her a secret that will change Brandon's life forever. BrandonAndrea & DylanBrenda
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** This is an AU story, starting from the West Beverly Senior Prom with Andrea and Brandon in that hotel room.

I can't quite fit it into the summary beyond "Dylan&Brenda", but there will be a heavy subplot dealing with Dylan and Brenda's relationship. Fans of Brandon & Kelly and Dylan & Kelly may not like this one.

**Disclaimer:** Beverly Hills 90210 doesn't belong to me. If it did Brandon and Andrea would be living in Washington D.C. together having awesome sex and Brenda would drop by every now and then to snark on the rest of the Beverly Hills gang.

**A Night to Remember**

**Prologue**

Brandon Walsh shot a nervous glance around his surroundings. Here he was, in a hotel room on his Prom night with his best friend, Andrea Zuckerman. If someone had told him this morning that this is where he'd be at this moment in time he would have laughed in their face. But, nevertheless, here he was, lying on a bed, mere inches from her, and he wasn't sure, but it sounded like she was coming on to him. What else could, "Maybe we shouldn't let this room go to waste?" mean? Not to mention the things she was doing with that rose she'd found on the bed when they first came in.

He had to say something, answer her question somehow, but he wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure if she was serious or not. He had to find out.

"Andrea, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know, am I?" was the cryptic reply.

They both laughed nervously.

Brandon's mind was racing. She was his friend, his best friend, he couldn't do this. It could ruin their friendship and he didn't want that to happen.

"On the other hand, this isn't exactly the first time we've been in this kind of situation," he thought. A certain agreement made two years previously when his family had been on the verge of moving back to Minnesota came to mind.

It's not like there weren't feelings there. He'd always had a thing for Andrea, and she'd always had a thing for him. They were close, always had been. There was just something that kept pulling them back to each other. Maybe it would be crazy to throw this opportunity away? After all, in a couple of months Andrea was heading off to New Haven to attend Yale. Who knows when they'd see each other again?

Andrea looked over at Brandon. She couldn't believe what she'd just said moments ago. When she and Brandon had arrived at the Prom she'd had no intention of sleeping with him that night. Fifteen minutes ago, she had no intention of sleeping with him! She wasn't sure where it had come from. She seemed to have an impulsive streak when it came to Brandon Walsh. This wasn't the first time she'd propositioned him, she thought to herself.

Last time he'd said yes. In fact, it was her who'd ended up indirectly putting a stop to things. What was going to happen this time?

"Do I really want to do this?" she thought. Right here, right now with Brandon? He was her best friend. Sure they'd had a few "moments" together and their friendship had survived intact, but this was different. This could change everything. Was she ready for that? She knew she trusted Brandon more than any other guy she'd ever met, and if she was completely honest with herself, she'd never felt the way she did for Brandon about any other guy. He was different, he was special.

Suddenly she knew. This was right. She wanted this to happen, right now, with Brandon. She wanted him to be her first.

She realised that both of them had been silent for the last minute or so. Brandon looked like he was thinking about something. "Thinking about me?" she wondered. Well, she'd make it easy for him. She moved in closer, feeling slightly nervous about what she was about to do, but with no doubt in her mind that it was right.

Meanwhile, Brandon had been lost in his own thoughts, still weighing up the situation. He thought he'd finally come to the right conclusion. No matter how tempting the idea of having sex with Andrea right now was, it couldn't happen. He didn't want to jeopardise their friendship. Even if Andrea was going to Yale in a few months, that didn't mean their friendship was going to end. But it might if things went any further.

Brandon shifted his position to face Andrea. He was about to suggest going back downstairs to the dance when he realised she was a lot closer to him than she had been a couple of minutes ago. She was right beside him in fact. She was moving in closer, her lips were gradually getting nearer to his. "No," he thought, "I can't do this…."

Her lips gently grazed his. Brandon lost his train of thought completely. As Andrea continued, his hormones took over and he found himself returning the kiss. Half-thoughts about regretting this tomorrow flashed through his mind briefly, but as she deepened the kiss, all those thoughts went out the window. All that mattered was here and now. Tomorrow would have to wait.


	2. Ten Years Ago Today

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter One: Ten Years Ago Today**

She was sitting out on her balcony, sipping a cup of coffee. It wasn't much of a balcony; in fact she'd had to angle the lawn chair she was sitting in so that it would fit in the small space. It did the job though. She liked to come out here and think about things; work, her lack-of love life, family and just life in general. Today was definitely one of those days where she needed to come out here and mull things over for a while.

She tried to pretend that she didn't realise weeks ago that this date was looming. It seemed somewhat less pathetic. The truth was, every morning for the last week she'd been out here, thinking about that particular "anniversary" that was just around the corner. Today was it though, _the _day.

"Happy anniversary," she said quietly. A moment later she was chuckling to herself.

"Sometimes you really quite pathetic, you know that. Not to mention crazy. Talking to yourself like this," she said a little more loudly. She smiled wryly to herself, shaking her head.

"Mom!" a voice could be heard shouting from inside.

"Back to reality," she thought. She got up and went back inside the apartment.

Andrea Zuckerman had been inside her apartment for about two seconds before her nine year old daughter, Hannah, came rushing towards her, obviously worked up about something.

"Mom, where's my green sweater? I can't find it anywhere!" she said frantically.

Andrea wanted to laugh. All this fuss over a sweater.

"Did you look in your dresser?"

"Yes! I'm gonna miss the bus!"

Andrea sighed.

"I'll go and take a look."

Five minutes later, after discovering the sweater in the bottom drawer of Hannah's dresser ("but I _never_ put my sweaters there. How was I supposed to know?"), Andrea was kissing her daughter goodbye. She debated whether to go back out onto the balcony. She'd have to start getting ready for work herself in a few minutes. She reluctantly decided that she should probably head for the shower. Besides, she was being a little over-dramatic. So she lost her virginity ten years ago today. So what?

"That's not the only thing that happened ten years ago today," she heard a voice inside her head saying.

Okay, so _that_ happened too. But _that_ was a good thing. She wouldn't change _that_ for the world.

"Ugh. Andrea, get a grip and get ready for work before they send you to the loony bin," she told herself sternly. No more reminiscing about a night that's best forgotten.


	3. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter Two: The Phone Call**

Andrea rushed through the front door. She'd heard the phone ringing when she'd arrived at her apartment a few moments ago, but of course she couldn't find her keys in her bag. For a moment she thought she'd lost them, but thankfully they were there, right down at the bottom of her bag underneath her wallet.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Andrea?" was the reply. Andrea recognised her mother's voice.

"Hi Mom," she answered. She was surprised that her mother had called her at this time. She knew that Andrea typically wasn't home before 4 o'clock.

"Andrea…" her mother said again, and paused. Andrea picked up on her mother's tone immediately. Something was wrong.

"Mom? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh honey, it's Grandma Rose. She collapsed this morning. She's in the hospital. The doctors say it's her heart," her mother said, sounding upset.

Andrea sat down, feeling shaken. She'd always been close to Grandma Rose, ever since she'd lived with her during high school. After she'd moved away to Connecticut to go to college, and later to New York for work, she'd talked to Grandma Rose regularly and Rose even flew out to visit Andrea and Hannah once every year. In fact, she'd talked to her only three days ago about arranging another visit.

"How bad is it?" Andrea asked her mother.

"We don't know. They're not telling us much."

Andrea considered things. She knew she had to go back and see her grandmother. She'd never forgive herself if she didn't and her Grandma got worse, or died. Hannah was finished school for the summer on Friday. Today was Wednesday. If she flew out to California she'd have to bring Hannah with her. Could she wait until Friday? What if something happened between now and then? No, she'd have to leave as soon as possible. Tonight if she could get a flight.

"Mom, Hannah and I are gonna fly out, okay? As soon as we can get a flight out."

Andrea and her mother talked for another minute and then said their goodbyes. Andrea headed straight for the computer. Within minutes she'd found an evening flight to Los Angeles. She'd have to pack quickly, and leave as soon as possible after Hannah came home from her friend's house, but they should just about make it.

After making a quick phone call and asking her daughter to come home, Andrea headed into her bedroom to start packing. She dragged out a large suitcase from under bed. It should be enough for both her and Hannah.

A few minutes later as she was packing her things, she heard the door close. She knew it must be Hannah. Thankfully Hannah hadn't been too far away – just two floors down at her best friend Sarah's apartment.

"Mom? What's going on?"

Andrea looked up and saw Hannah standing in her bedroom doorway.

"We're going on a trip, to California!" Andrea told her daughter, trying to sound cheerful. Hannah looked puzzled.

"Why? We've never gone there before. When are we going?"

"Tonight. Grandma Rose isn't feeling well, so I thought it would be nice to visit and cheer her up," Andrea replied. She didn't want to make things sound too serious. She didn't want to worry Hannah. Not yet anyway.

"If we're leaving so soon, it must be bad. Is she gonna die?"

Damn! Trust her to pick up on that. Usually Andrea was proud to have such a smart daughter, but it had its disadvantages. She knew she'd have to just be straight with Hannah; otherwise the poor kid would probably invent all kinds of scenarios that ended with Grandma Rose dying.

Andrea sat down on the bed and patted the space beside her. Hannah left the doorway and came and sat next to her.

"Okay honey. There's something wrong with Grandma Rose's heart, and the doctors aren't sure if she's going to be okay. So you and I are going to go out and visit her, and maybe that might make help her feel better," Andrea said, hoping that Hannah would take the news okay. She realised as she was looking at her daughter waiting for her reaction, that her own mother had probably felt the same way earlier today when she'd called her with the news. If the situation wasn't so serious she would have laughed.

Thankfully, Hannah seemed to be okay. She agreed to go and get whatever she'd need for a couple of weeks away. In less than half an hour they were both packed and messages had been left with Andrea's employer and on the answering machine of Hannah's principal. After one final phone call to her mother to give her their flight details, Andrea and Hannah left the apartment to catch a taxi to the airport.


	4. A Familiar Face

**Author's Notes: **A few things. This is the longest chapter so far, but I think it sets up an important relationship in the story nicely. What relationship? You'll see if you keep reading. There's also some background information via flashbacks that reveal a bit more about what happened between Brandon and Andrea 10 years ago. Flashbacks are in italics.

Another thing, I know Gabrielle Cateris was about 42 in 2003 (when my story is set) but in my story Andrea is about 27/28 and she looks it. That part is very important. ;-)

Also, Brandon left Beverly Hills in season 9 to work for the New York _Chronicle_, but I did a quick Google search and I couldn't really find anything on it. I'm not American, but I do know that American writers often make things up that approximate something that actually exists in real life but goes by a different name in their universe (West Beverly Hills High and California University being two examples). I came to the conclusion that the New York Chronicle was something that was supposed to be like the New York _Times_. I'm not entirely sure of course, but I took their lead and stuck with the New York Chronicle under the belief that it is indeed the New York Times by another name.

Finally, I wasn't sure if this story would appeal to anyone, given it's heavily skewed towards Brandon and Andrea (although there will be A fairly big Dylan/Brenda subplot later, I'll add that to the summary when I get that far), so it's nice to know that someone was reading. Thanks for the reviews **Crystal, ****Shannen1 **and **angmid36**.

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

**Chapter 3: A Familiar Face**

After checking in for their flight, Andrea and Hannah headed to the gate to wait for the flight to board. There was barely anyone there. They sat down, Hannah taking a seat opposite Andrea. Hannah took out a comic book from her backpack and began to amuse herself with it. Andrea had a magazine in her bag too, but it stayed where it was. She was soon lost in her own thoughts. It had been a long time since she'd been in California. Ten years. She hadn't gone back since she'd left for college, and when she had left, she'd said she'd never go back.

_She woke up and for a few moments, assumed she was at home on the couch at Grandma Rose's house. She stretched out her hand and was surprised to realise she wasn't on the couch at all, she was in a bed. In a flash she remembered where she was. In the hotel room… with Brandon! _

_She smiled to herself as she remembered what had happened last night. Finally, she wasn't a virgin anymore! And even better, she'd done it with Brandon! _

_She knew she shouldn't be thinking like this, but she couldn't help but wonder if maybe this meant that she and Brandon finally had a shot at being a couple. She'd always liked him, but for some reason they never seemed to be on the same page at the same time when it came to having a relationship. Maybe things were about to change?_

_She sat up and looked across the bed, expecting to see Brandon there, but the bed was empty, save for her. _

"_Maybe he's in the bathroom?" she thought. _

_She got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. It was pulled over, but not completely shut. She knocked._

"_Brandon?" she called, but there was no answer. She gently pushed the door and it opened. It only took a moment to realise that the bathroom was empty._

_She was confused. Where could he be? She looked around to see if he had left her a note, but there was nothing._

_A horrible feeling crept into the pit of her stomach. What if he'd left? What if he'd woken up this morning and was horrified to see her lying next to him._

_No, that couldn't be it. Brandon was her friend. He wouldn't do that to her._

"_Then where is he?" a voice inside her head asked._

_Andrea could feel tears prickling at the back of her eyes. He was gone, she knew he was. He'd left her here, unable to face her._

"_Unable to face you because he's sorry he slept with you," the same voice as before said._

_She tried to fight the tears, but she couldn't. As she stood in the middle of the room she could feel hot tears running down her face. She'd tried to ignore the pain that was forming in her chest, but she couldn't. She felt like someone had taken a knife to her heart. She gave in to the grief, and sank to the floor, crying bitterly._

"Andrea Zuckerman?"

A voice calling her name snapped Andrea out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw a woman of about her own age, with shoulder-length brown hair. She looked familiar, very familiar in fact. Andrea began to feel panicked. She shot a brief glance at the little girl who was reading a comic book on the seat opposite her, before responding to the woman.

"Brenda!" she said, mustering up as much enthusiasm as she could.

She stood up, and the two women hugged briefly.

"Oh my God. I can't believe it's you!" Brenda replied. "You look fantastic!" she added.

Andrea considered this last comment. She had acknowledged many times before that she'd been slightly, okay _very,_ nerdy in high school. The proverbial ugly duckling she used to say to herself. Maybe it was the New England air, or maybe motherhood just agreed with her, but when she moved out to New Haven she certainly seemed to have blossomed into a swan, judging by the number of interested men she'd encountered anyway. If it wasn't for the fact that once most guys had discovered that she had a young daughter they'd run away as fast as their legs could carry them, she might have actually had a successful love life.

Andrea thanked Brenda for the compliment, and returned it. She meant it too; Brenda looked a lot happier than when she'd last seen her, debating whether to leave Beverly Hills and return to Minnesota. No doubt to get away from Dylan McKay. Boy did Andrea understand where Brenda was coming from back then!

"So, are you going to the reunion?" Brenda asked.

"Reunion?" Andrea repeated.

Of course! It had been ten years since they'd graduated from high school, so naturally the alumni committee were holding a reunion. Andrea had never kept in touch with them. She knew that something had come to her grandmother's house a few times from them but she'd always told her to throw it out. No wonder she didn't know about any reunion.

"No, I'm not going," she answered Brenda.

"Oh," Brenda replied.

"I have some family stuff on so…" Andrea added, trailing off at the end. She didn't particularly want to get into the Grandma Rose stuff right now. Hannah was still engrossed in her comic book. The last thing she wanted was for a mention of Grandma Rose to get her attention.

Brenda nodded, understanding from Andrea's tone that she didn't want to say anything more on that subject. She decided to try another topic.

"So, what brings you to New York? Do you live here?"

"Yeah I do. I moved here about five years ago wi…" Andrea began, but then stopped. She'd almost said, "With Hannah." Brenda gave her a look, so Andrea continued, hoping it would gloss over her near slip-up.

"I moved here five years ago for work. I write for the New York Chronicle," Andrea told her.

"Seriously? So does Brandon!" Brenda told her.

Andrea froze. Brandon? But she'd never seen him around the office. Oh God, what if he was on his way here too to meet Brenda at the airport…

"Well, he works in the D.C. office," Brenda continued. She couldn't help noticing Andrea's sigh of relief. She was curious now. She wondered if she should ask Andrea about the last time she spoke to Brandon, but Andrea's attention was taken by someone else.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" Andrea said automatically, and then cursed herself.

Brenda's eyes had shot open at that, and she looked across at the little girl sitting opposite her and Andrea. Now that she was looking at her closely, she did look a lot like Andrea.

"I'm bored," Hannah continued. "When are we getting on the plane?"

"Soon sweetie. Here," Andrea answered, and took her magazine out of her bag. "You can look at this if you want."

Hannah sighed heavily, but took the magazine.

Andrea turned back to Brenda. She noted the surprised expression on Brenda's face.

"Wow, Andrea. I had no idea you had a daughter," Brenda told her.

"Yeah, well, I doubt anybody from Beverly Hills knows. She was born after I left so…"

"What's her name?"

"Hannah."

"How old is she?"

Andrea hesitated momentarily, and then answered.

"She's nine," Andrea told her.

"Nine?" Brenda thought. They'd graduated from high school ten years ago, and Hannah was nine. That meant she was born about a year after they'd graduated. Brenda wondered when Hannah's birthday was. Exactly how long after they graduated was Hannah born?

"_Brandon? Where have you been all night?" Brenda asked her twin brother. _

_Brandon looked annoyed. She'd caught him tiptoeing into his room. Their parents weren't awake yet, and ordinarily Brenda would be asleep too, but what had happened at the Prom last night had kept her awake. She'd waited for Brandon to come home for hours, wanting to talk to him, but he never came. Not until almost 8 o'clock in the morning that is._

"_Bren, I'm tired. I'm just gonna go to bed, okay?" he told her, before walking into his room._

_Brenda followed him._

"_That doesn't answer my question. Where were you? I looked around for you at the Prom for ages but I couldn't find you, or Andrea," Brenda told him._

"_Why were you looking for me?" _

"_Something happened Brandon. Donna got really drunk off that champagne we had at David's dad's place and Mrs. Teasley caught her. Brandon, she might not be allowed to graduate!"_

_Brenda noted to shocked look on Brandon's face. He sat down on his bed._

"_Is Donna okay?"_

"_I don't know. Mrs. Teasley called her parents and they picked her up. Her mom looked furious. You know what she's like," Brenda said, taking a seat next to him,_

_Brandon nodded at this. He knew exactly what Felice Martin was like._

_Brenda noticed that the suit he was wearing looked very crumpled. Again the question of where he had been popped back into her head._

"_Brandon, come on. Where were you? What happened last night?"_

_Brandon sighed. He looked at Brenda, and she saw a look in his eye. Shame? Regret?_

"_If I tell you this, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else," he told her._

"_Okay," she replied, curious._

"_You promise?" he asked._

"_Brandon, I promise! Now tell me."_

_Brandon exhaled slowly, and then began._

"_Last night, Andrea and I ended up in a hotel room," Brandon told her._

"_What!" Brenda asked, very surprised at this piece of information. _

"_Tony Miller gave me this key… anyway; Andrea and I went up there to check it out. One thing led to another and…"_

_Brenda was stunned. She'd always thought that her brother and Andrea would make a good couple, but knowing that last night they'd actually… Wow! It seemed crazy. She remembered the look in his eye though. He didn't exactly look happy._

"_So, how do you feel about it?" she asked him._

_He had been looking at her before, but now he turned his gaze onto the floor. He took a deep breath._

"_When I woke up this morning, I just felt like… what am I doing here? I mean she's Andrea, my best friend. What was I thinking?"_

_Brenda was disappointed to hear this. She was hoping that maybe, finally, he and Andrea might get together. She sympathised with her brother too though. It was a big step to take in any relationship, but particularly with someone who had only been a friend up until that point._

"_How did Andrea feel?" she asked him._

_Brandon looked at her again, and again she saw that glimmer in his eye. Shame. He turned his gaze back to the floor._

"_I just panicked. I didn't know what to say to her. I mean it was a mistake; the whole night was a mistake. And there she was, lying there. It was just too much to deal with."_

"_Brandon…" Brenda began, the truth dawning on her. "Did you leave Andrea in the room by herself? Brandon!"_

_Brandon nodded, sheepishly. He didn't look too proud of himself._

"_How could you? How do you think Andrea's gonna feel when she wakes up and you're not there? I thought you were better than that!" Brenda told her brother, her anger audible._

"_I'm sorry Brenda, but I didn't know what else to do."_

Brenda looked over again at the little girl, again noting her similar features to Andrea. Her dark, slightly wavy hair, her skin tone, her nose... There was one area where they differed though. Her eyes. They looked familiar, but they weren't Andrea's eyes, Brenda thought to herself, glancing from mother to daughter.

Brenda wanted to ask who Hannah's father was. She almost blurted out the question but stopped herself in time. She couldn't help wondering. Maybe it was just her being paranoid, but Andrea did isolate herself from the rest of the group after graduation. She was supposed to be working with her and Donna at the Beverly Hills Beach Club but at the last minute she'd gotten a job in a restaurant near her parent's house and had moved back in with them. Nobody had seen her for the rest of the summer, although Brandon had tried calling her. Andrea hadn't wanted to talk to him though. At the time Brenda didn't blame her. Things between Brandon and Andrea seemed strained and awkward after the Prom. Brenda was the only person who knew why, but she swore to Brandon not to say anything to anyone else, and she'd kept her word.

Could it be possible? Could the reason Andrea suddenly cut Brandon and all her friends out of her life be because she was pregnant? If she had become pregnant after what had happened between her and Brandon, she would have told him, right? She wouldn't have kept it a secret from them. Or would she?

Andrea could almost see the wheels turning in Brenda's head. She saw the way she was looking at Hannah. If Brandon had told her what had happened between them it would be easy to put two and two together and come up with Hannah. Of all the people to meet it had to be Brenda Walsh! The only person worse to meet would have been Brandon himself. She shuddered to herself. At least it wasn't _him_ sitting in front of her.

"Andrea," Brenda began, unsure of how exactly to approach this, but knowing she had to say something. She paused, trying to think of something not too intrusive to say.

"Are you in a relationship with her father?" she finally settled on.

Andrea was almost sure where this conversation was leading. She sighed, cursing for the second time her bad luck at running into Brandon's twin sister.

"No," she answered.

"Oh. Does Hannah see her father though?" Brenda asked, knowing that this question was probably crossing the line, but hoping it sounded casual enough.

Andrea gave up. Unless she flat out lied to Brenda she couldn't get around these questions without arousing her suspicions even further. The safest thing to do was to just not say anything.

"Look Brenda, if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about Hannah's father. It didn't end well," Andrea said, looking Brenda right in the eye while doing so, hoping it was both a vague enough answer, but also firm enough get the point across that she wasn't going to discuss this further.

It was. Brenda could see Andrea was serious about not discussing it any further. Andrea's answer didn't give much away, but then again it didn't necessarily mean anything. Maybe she was just being paranoid. She made a mental note to herself though to get Andrea's contact details. Maybe at some point down the line, Andrea would trust her enough to open up.

Andrea decided to change the subject completely, hoping it would take Brenda's attention away from Hannah.

"So, you know why I'm here, but what about you? Are you living in New York or just passing through?"

"I've been living here for about a year now. Before that I was living in London," Brenda told her.

"Wow, London! I'd love to go there someday. How long had you been living there?"

"About eight years," Brenda replied. She laughed when she saw the questioning look on Andrea's face.

"I moved there the summer after freshman year of college," she explained. "I studied theatre over there and after I was done I worked on and off in the West End. I loved it there. I didn't really want to leave actually, but a great role opened up over here on Broadway and I had to go for it. One role led to another and before I knew it I'd been here a year!" Brenda told her.

Andrea was impressed. Brenda had certainly gone after what she wanted.

"Have you gone back to LA much?" Andrea asked Brenda.

"Actually," Brenda began, "this will be the first time I've gone back since we left."

"Well there's something we have in common," Andrea thought to herself.

"Any particular reason why you haven't gone back?" Andrea asked.

Brenda hesitated. Her reasons were personal. On the other hand, if what she suspected was true, then of all people Andrea would understand why.

"When I left, things with Dylan were kinda up in the air. He and Kelly had broken up and we sorta got back together. Then I left. He followed me out about a year and a half later. We got back together and things were great. By that time, my parents had moved to Hong Kong, so we went out there a few times to visit them. Dylan didn't particularly want to go back to LA and that suited me just fine."

Brenda paused for a moment. The next part was something she hadn't told anyone yet. She didn't feel ready to talk about it.

Andrea sensed her hesitation, and she respected it. She was the last person to push someone to reveal things they didn't want to.

Brenda noted that Andrea wasn't pushing her, and silently thanked her for it. It still hurt to talk about it. She realised she'd have to give the ending of the story though.

"We broke up, almost five years ago now," Brenda told her. "He ended up getting back together with Kelly. Story of my life, huh?" Brenda finished, chuckling lightly.

Andrea smiled back at her. She could tell that despite trying to make a joke out of it, Brenda was hurt.

A flight attendant started to announce that the plane was boarding. A quick comparison of their tickets revealed they were sitting on opposite ends of the plane to each other.

"Hey, here's my cell number, in case we don't see each other when we land in LA" Brenda said, taking a pen and a notebook out of her purse and scribbling a number down quickly. She tore the page out of the notebook and handed it to Andrea.

"Maybe we could meet up for coffee or something? Catch up properly?" Brenda asked.

Brenda saw Andrea looking at Hannah.

"Just us," she added. "I won't tell anybody else you're in town if you want. It would be nice to see a friendly face while I'm out there though."

"What about Donna and Kelly and everyone else?" Andrea asked.

"Did you know that Donna and David got married three years ago?" Brenda asked Andrea. Andrea shook her head.

"Well, I didn't know either, until Brandon mentioned it. They didn't invite me to the wedding. We haven't talked for a long time. We've grown apart. They all stayed in Beverly Hills, and I left. We're not on the same page anymore," Brenda said.

Andrea nodded her head, understanding. "I'll give you a call when we get out there."

The two women smiled at each other, and then followed Hannah, who'd been tugging on Andrea's sleeve for the last two minutes, to board the plane.


	5. Eyes are the Window to the Truth

**Author's Notes:** I was going to incorporate this chapter into what will be the next chapter, but I decided it deserved a chapter of its own. This chapter is pretty much Brenda exclusive. Next chapter will deal with Andrea's feelings about being back in Los Angeles.

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

**Chapter 4: Eyes are the Window to the Truth**

Andrea and Brenda had seen each other briefly on their way to Baggage Claim. They made a tentative arrangement to meet at Andrea's parents' house the next day. Andrea was going to call Brenda later to work out the details.

Andrea's parents were meeting her and Hannah at Baggage Claim, as were Brenda's parents meeting her there. The two women separated, each going off to find their respective parents. Brenda spotted Andrea and Hannah leaving the terminal with her parents a few minutes later as she was still waiting for her bag to appear on the carousel.

A few more minutes and Brenda herself was leaving the airport with her parents. She felt strange being back in Los Angeles again. Everything seemed so familiar, and yet so different compared to what she was used to.

Eventually they made it to the house. It looked the same from the outside as it always had. Brenda found this comforting for some reason. She followed her mother inside, and saw that although it looked the same on the outside, on the inside it looked different. Different paint on the walls, different carpets, even different kitchen cabinets. It was funny, it felt like home, but _not_ home.

"You're brother made a few changes when he had the house," her mother told her, as if she'd been reading her mind.

"I can see that," Brenda replied.

Her father came through the door at that moment, carrying her luggage.

"I'll put these up in your room," he said, and headed up the stairs.

Cindy had gone into the kitchen, and Brenda followed her.

"So, are you glad to be back in Beverly Hills?" Brenda asked Cindy.

"Well, we loved Hong Kong, but when you're father got offered a promotion that meant moving back here we jumped at the chance," Cindy replied. "Of course, now that we're here, we may as well be in Hong Kong, for all we see our children," she added, teasingly.

Brenda laughed.

"Well, you're welcome in New York anytime," she told her mother.

Now it was Cindy's turn to laugh.

"I just might take you up on that," she said.

"So, speaking of seeing your children, when does my wayward brother get here?" Brenda asked.

"He called this morning. He's flying in tomorrow. His plane arrives at about 10:30," Cindy said.

"Cindy!" Jim called.

"What is it honey?" Cindy shouted in reply.

Jim walked into the kitchen.

"Honey, where did I put those home movies?"

Brenda shot a look at her father.

"Dad, you don't have to break out the home movies. _Seriously_."

"Oh nonsense!" her father replied.

Brenda groaned. It was going to be a long night.

Cindy and Jim went upstairs to search for the illusive home movies. Brenda was left alone in the kitchen. She sat there by herself for a minute longer, and then, thinking about old movies of herself and Brandon as kids, an idea occurred to her.

She got up and crossed through the hall, into the living room. She looked around. Where did her mother used to keep the photo albums?

She remembered that her mother had previously kept some albums in the bottom drawer of the desk near the doorway. She walked over to the desk, opened the drawer and, after moving some papers aside, found what she was looking for.

A minute later she was sitting on the couch, a photo album on her lap. She turned the pages until she found what she was looking for. Smiling up at her was a photo of Brandon on their 9th birthday.

She carefully removed the photo from the album and looked at it. She tried to picture Hannah in her head. She remembered Hannah's eyes, and looked closely at the 9 year old Brandon's eyes. Where they the same? She thought they looked similar, but she'd have to take another look at Hannah to be sure.

She closed over the photo album and returned it to the drawer. Then, the photo in her hand, she went back to the kitchen. She took her purse, which she'd left on the counter, and took out her diary. She put the photo between two of the diary pages and then put it back in her purse, just as her parents re-entered the kitchen, her father triumphantly holding up a video tape.

Brenda reluctantly followed her parents to the living room. As her father set up the VCR, she thought about the photo in her purse. "They say eyes are the window to the soul," she thought, "Maybe in this case they'll be the window to the truth."


	6. At All Costs

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

**Chapter 5: At All Costs**

"Did you have a good flight? Andrea?"

"Hmm?"

Andrea realised her mother was talking to her. She'd been distracted. Standing just a few feet away from her were Jim and Cindy Walsh, her daughter's grandparents, and nobody knew it but her. It was very weird. She prayed that Jim and Cindy wouldn't look in her direction and recognise her, but Brenda seemed to be steering them away.

Andrea knew in her heart that Brenda at least suspected the truth, but she was grateful that Brenda seemed to be respecting her privacy on the matter. She recalled Brenda's hesitation in relating exactly what had happened between her and Dylan that had ended their relationship. It seemed like both of them had their secrets that they didn't want other people to know.

After collecting their bags, Andrea, Hannah and Andrea's parents left the terminal. They were going to drop the luggage at the house first and then go to the hospital for a quick visit. Andrea's father hoped that seeing her grand-daughter and great-grand-daughter might lift his mother's spirits.

While they were driving through Los Angeles, Andrea found her thoughts drifting to the last time she'd been there.

_She checked her calendar, and sat down on the couch, sighing. Two weeks; she was two weeks late. What if…?_

_No, it couldn't be that. They'd been safe, they used a condom. _

_Then again, nothing's 100 safe. She knew that. _

_What if she was? She was supposed to be going to Yale in a few months. A new life, a better life. She couldn't wait to go either. The last couple of weeks had been awful. After what Brandon had said to her, she never wanted to talk to him again. She could feel tears welling in her eyes just thinking about it. She couldn't wait for school to be over so she could get as far away from Beverly Hills as possible._

_She was supposed to be working over the summer at the Beverly Hills Beach Club, but she'd asked her parents to look about for a job nearer to where they lived. Her excuse was that she wanted to spend as much time with them as possible before she left for New Haven and that was partly true, but she couldn't bear the thought of being constantly around Brandon. Not after the way he'd made her feel. Totally and utterly worthless._

Andrea looked over at her daughter, who was happily chattering away to her grandparents. She couldn't help but smile. Hannah was such an amazing child. Andrea never wanted her to feel the way Brandon had made her feel. She'd protect her from that at all costs.

When they got to the house, Hannah jumped out of the car, volunteering to help her grandfather with the bags. She was eager to take a look inside her grandparents' house. The adults laughed at her enthusiasm.

Andrea was left in the car with her mother. She took the opportunity to ask about Grandma Rose.

"How's Grandma?"

"She's still the same. She's very weak. She can talk, but it's barely a whisper. She should be up for visitors though, and I know she'll love seeing the both of you."

Andrea smiled. She was glad she came. When she'd first seen Brenda at the airport in New York she'd wondered if she'd made the right decision to rush out to California so quickly. If she'd even waited a day, she would never have run into Brenda. If Brenda even suspected anything about Hannah and mentioned it to Brandon…

She could just imagine what would happen. He'd come storming around and Hannah would be probably end up caught in the middle of World War Three.

It was funny, after talking to Brenda she was glad she'd seen her. She and Brenda had never been that close when they were in high school together, but when they parted company at the airport she felt like she'd met a kindred spirit. She was looking forward to seeing her the next day. It was nice to talk to someone that you felt comfortable with. At college she was so caught up between classes and working and raising Hannah that she'd never made any real friends. Not close ones anyway. It was the same when she graduated. Working and raising a daughter alone impacted a lot on her social life. She was never the most out-going person in the world anyway, and she'd never met anyone she clicked with.

Andrea had to laugh to herself. It was almost ironic that the one person she felt she could talk to also happened to be the twin-sister of the one person she _never_ wanted to talk to again.

**Author's Notes:** What _did_ Brandon say to Andrea anyway? If you've read chapter 3 (A Familiar Face) then you might have a good idea, but it will be covered in the next chapter anyway. And what about Brenda and Dylan? Why did they break up? That'll be in the next chapter too.

I've added this to the prologue, but just in case I thought I'd better mention it again. If you happen to be a big fan of Brandon and Kelly together or Dylan and Kelly together then you _might _not like where I'm going with this story.


	7. Everybody Loves Brandon

**Author's Notes: **I intended to have Andrea and Brenda meet-up again in this chapter, but I decided to split the chapter into two parts as it was quite long. Their meet-up will be in the next chapter. There is however, a meet-up of a different kind in this chapter. ;-)

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 6: Everybody Loves Brandon**

It was almost 10:30 AM on Thursday morning and Brenda and her parents were back at LAX, this time waiting for Brandon to arrive.

Brenda was excited to see her brother. She hadn't seen him in almost a year. He'd flown out to New York to see her play, but since then work commitments had prevented him from coming to either of her other plays, or her going to visit him.

It would also be the first time all four Walsh's had been together in over two years. Jim, Cindy and Brenda were all looking forward to their family being complete again.

Brenda adjusted the strap of her handbag, and was reminded of the photo she'd put in there the day before. An image of Hannah flashed into her mind, and she couldn't help thinking that maybe not _all_ of the Walsh family would be together again. She quickly dismissed this idea though. She couldn't keep jumping to conclusions about this. It would drive her insane at this rate.

Thinking about not all of the Walsh family being together made her think about something else. A tear formed in the corner of her left eye, and began to gently roll down her cheek. She brushed it away quickly, hoping her parents hadn't noticed.

"Stop being so stupid!" she told herself fiercely.

"Jim! Cindy!"

Jim and Cindy turned around, as did Brenda. Standing in front of them were Donna, David, Steve and a woman that Brenda didn't recognise.

Hugs were exchanged between both Walsh parents and various members of the newcomers. Brenda stood to one side, not noticed by anyone, not until Donna happened to glance in her direction.

"Brenda! Is that really you?" Donna exclaimed.

"I guess so," Brenda replied, as Donna moved to hug her awkwardly.

Brenda was forced to repeat this awkward ritual with everyone, apart from the woman she didn't know. She though bitterly that even Andrea, who probably had good reasons for not being thrilled to see her, had seemed more natural with her than her "closest" friends from high school. Everyone seemed to be just a little bit too chipper, as if on edge. She soon found out why.

"Kelly and Dylan should be here any minute," said Donna, smiling just a little too broadly at Brenda.

So that was it. What, did they think that she'd cause some kind of scene because of Dylan and Kelly? She knew she hadn't seen any of these people in seven years, but it hurt that they seemed to think so little of her.

Steve suddenly spoke up.

"Brenda, you haven't met my wife before have you? This is Janet. Janet this is Brenda. Brandon's sister, you know."

Brenda and Janet shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. The small group chatted for a few minutes, and then Donna got a phone call. She excused herself. She returned a few minutes later with some news.

"That was Kelly. Dylan's car broke down, so they won't make it. They'll be at the Peach Pit later for the party though."

"Party?" thought Brenda. Of course, they were throwing a party to welcome Brandon home. "After all, everybody loves Brandon," she thought.

Wait, that was a bit unfair. It wasn't Brandon's fault that he was so popular, and she apparently wasn't. It was like she said to Andrea yesterday. She'd moved on, and so had they. It wasn't like they were intentionally trying to hurt her.

"Hey everybody!"

Everyone turned to see Brandon walking towards them. His parents ran and engulfed him in a hug. Brenda made to follow, but found herself shoved aside by Steve, who practically jumped on Brandon.

"Brandon, it's so great to see you!"

Donna, David, Steve and Janet crowded around Brandon. There were hugs, kisses, slaps on the back – it was quite a heart-warming scene Brenda thought to herself. One that she wasn't a part of. She couldn't help it. There was her brother, her _twin _brother standing in front of her for the first time in almost a year, and she felt like she didn't belong, like she was intruding on a private moment.

Brandon was delighted to see all his friends again. Well, not _all _his friends. He noticed that Dylan and Kelly were absent. A few quick words of apology on their behalf from Donna explained why. He was caught up in the general excitement of the moment for a while, when he noticed someone else standing beside his parents, looking very out of place.

He brushed aside his friends, and approached her, his arms outstretched.

"Brenda!" he said quietly.

They hugged for a long time, each just happy to be together again. Brandon was happy to see his friends, but nothing compared to seeing his twin. They had a special connection to each other that nobody else understood but them.

When they pulled apart and Brandon smiled down at her, Brenda felt a pang of guilt. Would he be smiling at her if he knew the potential secret she was keeping from him?

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Brando…" Nat said, making a beeline towards Brandon as they walked through the Peach Pit doors.

"Nat…" Brandon said, using the same tone as Nat.

The two men hugged, and then Nat led Brandon to a booth. The walls surrounding the booth were decorated with banners saying things like "Welcome Home Brandon!" For the second time today, Brenda felt like she didn't belong.

As usual, Nat put things right though. Turning around, he spotted Brenda.

"Brenda!" he shouted, and pushed through the rest of the gang and made his way towards her.

He engulfed her in a big bear hug, obviously happy to see her. Brenda couldn't help smiling. Trust Nat to make a person feel welcome.

Brenda heard the doors opening behind her but didn't pay any attention. A voice spoken from behind her though caused her to freeze.

"Brandon, welcome back man," Dylan's voice said.

She caught Dylan making his way to Brandon in the corner of her eye.

"It's great to see you again!" said another voice, this time Kelly's.

Brenda stood with her back to everyone, not sure what to do. Now that she'd heard his voice, she wasn't sure if she could face him. Not right now anyway. Should she try to leave quietly? Brandon decided for her.

"Bren, get over here!" he shouted at her.

Brenda turned around slowly. Her eyes locked with Dylan's immediately and they stared at each other.

Kelly interrupted the moment, by approaching her and putting her arms around her.

"Brenda! I don't believe it," she said, hugging her.

Brenda could tell the hug was very half-hearted. Kelly obviously wasn't too thrilled to see her.

"Maybe it was a mistake coming here?" Brenda thought.

Just then her cell-phone rang. She took it out and recognised the number on the screen. It was Andrea.

"Excuse me everyone, I have to take this call," she said, and then headed for the back exit.

Once outside she answered the phone.

"Hey! Yeah… Okay… Actually now's a good time for me… Yeah, I'm not doing anything important. I'll tell you about it when I get there… Yeah, I have the address. I'll see you soon. Bye!"

She hung up the phone and turned to go back inside. She jumped however, when she saw Dylan standing in the doorway.

"Hey Bren," he said.

"Hi," she answered, not really sure what else to say.

"It's been a long time," Dylan continued.

"Yeah," Brenda answered.

"Boy, I'm just full of scintillating conversation today," she thought to herself.

"You taking off?" he asked her.

She raised her eyebrows at him. He smiled momentarily, and then explained.

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation."

"I have a friend that I'd like to catch up with," Brenda told him.

Dylan gestured to the building behind him.

"I thought all your friends were right here?" he said.

"Yeah, right," Brenda muttered, and instantly regretted it when Dylan reacted to it.

He stood looking at her, nodding his head for a moment, and then shifting his gaze elsewhere. Brenda felt awkward standing here with him. She had to leave.

"Excuse me, Dylan," she said, walking towards the door.

Dylan made way for her and she passed by him into the building. He called after her.

"It's good to see you Bren," he told her.

She looked back at him for a moment, and then continued on back into the Peach Pit.

A few minutes later, after borrowing her father's car, she was on her way to meet Andrea.


	8. The Deal

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

**Chapter 7: The Deal**

Andrea heard the doorbell chime. She got up and answered the door. Brenda stood on the other side, smiling.

"Hey!" Brenda said.

"Hey, I'm glad you could come!" Andrea replied.

The two women hugged. This wasn't a half-hearted or awkward affair. It had all the warmth of two friends happy to see each other.

Andrea led Brenda into the living room. She offered Brenda some coffee that Brenda gladly accepted. A few minutes later, a coffee cup sitting in front of each of them, they were sitting on the couch.

Brenda looked around. She'd never been in Andrea's parents' house before. There were family photos scattered around of Andrea at various ages, and also pictures of Hannah. She remembered the picture she had in her bag.

"Is Hannah here?" Brenda asked.

"No, my mom took her to the park," Andrea replied.

"Oh," Brenda said, slightly disappointed. She'd hoped to see Hannah again.

"So, how's life?" Andrea asked.

Both women laughed at this question.

"You look a bit… frazzled," Andrea added.

"Yeah well, after the morning I've had I'm not surprised," Brenda replied.

"What happened?" Andrea asked.

"Well, Brandon arrived for one thing," Brenda said, looking at Andrea to see how she'd react to that news.

Andrea started a bit. So Brandon was in town then?

"Everybody was happy to see him. Donna, David, Steve, Kelly…," Brenda said, and then paused.

After a moment she added, "And Dylan."

Andrea picked up on her tone.

"Dylan, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," Brenda replied.

"What was it like seeing him again?" Andrea asked.

Brenda hesitated slightly. It wasn't easy to talk about Dylan, but she trusted Andrea. Out of all their friends, they were the two outsiders, the ones who didn't belong anymore. That seemed to bond them together somehow. She had a feeling Andrea would understand.

"It was strange, really strange. It's the first time I've seen him in five years, and he's standing there with Kelly. I don't know Andrea, I just felt like I wanted the floor to swallow me up. I've never been more grateful for a phone call in my life. Thanks by the way."

Andrea and Brenda laughed after the last part of Brenda's speech.

"Anytime," Andrea joked.

They laughed again, and then there was silence for a few moments.

"Brenda," Andrea began, "If you want to talk…"

Brenda looked at Andrea.

"I've never told anyone this before," she said to Andrea, "It hurts to talk about it. But I think it might hurt me more _not_ to talk about it, you know?" Brenda said.

Andrea nodded, and waited for Brenda to continue.

Brenda took a deep breath, and then began her story.

"When Dylan and I got back together in London, everything was fantastic. I really thought 'this is it, this is forever'. We'd been together for a long time, over two years and I felt like nothing could go wrong. I loved Dylan, and he loved me. Everything was perfect."

Brenda paused for moment, and then continued.

"Dylan had gone to Hawaii to visit his mom and his sister. I couldn't go because I was rehearsing a play. He was only supposed to be gone for a couple of weeks anyway. Just before he left, I'd started feeling kind of sick. I figured it was just a stomach bug. There was one going around the theatre. A couple of weeks later though, I realised it was more than that."

"You were pregnant," Andrea stated, realising.

"Yeah," Brenda replied.

"What happened?" Andrea asked.

"I was shocked at first, but then I got used to the idea and I was really excited about it. I mean Dylan and I were happy, and our relationship seemed solid. Having a baby together seemed like the next step. I wanted to tell Dylan in person, not over the phone, so I decided not to say anything until he got back. But then he called and said Iris was having problems with Erica and he was gonna stay an extra couple of weeks. I thought it was no big deal. I mean I was dying to tell him, but what's an extra couple of weeks, huh?"

Andrea noticed that Brenda was close to tears at this point. She had her suspicions about what was coming next, and she looked at Brenda sympathetically.

"Anyway, two days before he was due to come back, I was at rehearsal. I started getting cramps in my stomach. At first I thought nothing of it. Then they got worse, a lot worse. I passed out, and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital."

Tears were flowing freely down Brenda's cheeks by now. She was determined to finish her story though.

"When I woke up, I asked the nurse about my baby. She just looked at me, and I knew. I knew my baby was…" Brenda started, but then paused.

"It's okay," Andrea said.

"My baby was… dead. I felt like someone had ripped my heart out. It just didn't make any sense. One minute I was having a baby and the next… it was gone. It wasn't fair!"

Brenda broke down in tears. Andrea moved to her and put her arms around her, trying to console her. They stayed this way for several minutes, as Brenda's grief pored out.

Eventually, Brenda composed herself. She had more to tell Andrea.

"When Dylan came home, it was like I was on another planet. He still didn't know, and I didn't know how to tell him. I still couldn't take it all in. I just wanted to go back in time, when I was happy and we were gonna have a baby. He didn't know what was wrong, and he got frustrated with me. I don't blame him. I was awful to live with. I just kept pushing him away. I don't know why. I just didn't want to be close to him anymore. It doesn't make sense now, but it did in some weird way back then. It went on like that for a few weeks, and then one night, Dylan had had enough."

"_What the hell is wrong with you Brenda? I come near you, you push me away. You don't want to go out; you dropped out of the play. You won't take your parents' calls. What's going on?"_

_She sat on the bed, staring into the distance. It was like she didn't acknowledge anything he'd just said._

"_I don't know what to do anymore Bren. I don't know what's going on, and you won't tell me. How can I help you if you won't talk to me?"_

_Brenda turned and looked at him. _

"_I don't need your help," she said in a monotone voice._

_Dylan exploded._

"_You don't need my help? You don't need my help! Then what do you need, huh? You want me to leave, is that it? Is that was this act is all about?"_

"_Maybe you should leave," Brenda replied, in the same tone as before._

"_Yeah, maybe I should," he said._

"_Okay then, leave," Brenda said._

"_Bren…" _

"_Just leave! Go on! Leave me alone!" she screamed._

"_You know what? I will! Have a nice life, Brenda."_

"That was the last time I saw him, until today in the Peach Pit," Brenda finished.

"So wait, you never told him about the baby?" Andrea asked.

"No, I couldn't. Once he left, that was it. I was diagnosed with depression after he left. It took me a while to sort myself out. Once I did, it was too late. I mean what was I supposed to do? Call him up a year later and say 'Hey Dylan. By the way, I was pregnant but I had a miscarriage. How are you?' I don't think so," Brenda answered.

"What about now?" Andrea said.

"Now?"

"Yeah. He should know the truth Brenda," Andrea said.

"Like Brandon should know the truth?" Brenda blurted out.

Andrea backed off. Brenda closed her eyes for a moment, cursing herself for what she'd just said. There was silence for a few moments.

Brenda remembered the photo. It was too late to try and be subtle now, so she may as well talk to Andrea about her suspicions.

Brenda took the photo out of her bag and handed it to Andrea.

"You know who that is?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah," Andrea replied, "It's Brandon."

"Look like anyone you know?"

The resemblance was obvious. Her daughter's eyes were staring right back at her in that photo. Andrea sighed. There was no point in covering it up now. She'd already known Brenda suspected the truth, and that photo just confirmed it to anyone who happened to see it and compare it with Hannah. She turned and looked at Brenda.

"Okay, yeah. He's her father," Andrea admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Brenda asked.

"Because, I didn't want him involved. I doubt he would have been too thrilled about it anyway," Andrea answered.

"Look Andrea, Brandon told me about what happened between you guys. I know he acted like a jerk, just leaving you there, but I'm sure you guys could have worked it out."

"It wasn't just that. It was what he said to me when I saw him at school; the way he made me feel. I just… I never wanted to see him again. Every time I was around him I just felt worthless, like I didn't matter. I didn't want that for me, or my child."

_Brandon avoided the newsroom. Andrea would be there. If he kept his head low, he might be able to avoid her until A.P. English._

_He walked down the hallway towards his locker. He turned a corner… and bumped straight into Andrea._

_They both stared at each other awkwardly. Brandon sighed. He'd have to say something or things would just continue to get worse._

"_Look, Andrea. About the Prom … I'm sorry."_

"_You could have called," Andrea replied._

"_I know. I just didn't know what to say. I panicked. I mean it was a mistake. It should never have happened. I don't know what I was thinking," Brandon said._

"_A mistake?" Andrea said, quietly._

"_I think it would be best if we forgot the whole thing," Brandon continued, without hearing what Andrea had just said._

"_You do?"_

"_Yeah, it wasn't worth it," Brandon said. He meant that it wasn't worth throwing away their friendship for, but it didn't sound that way to Andrea. _

"_Right, Brandon. Let's just forget it," Andrea replied._

"_Great," Brandon answered._

_He nodded to her, and left. Andrea stood there a while longer. All her worst fears had been confirmed. Brandon thought it was a mistake; thought she was a mistake. It didn't mean anything to him at all. No wonder he left. No wait, what was it he said? He "panicked". What did that say about her?_

_She'd always thought her first time would be special. Now it turns out the guy she waited for wished she'd just kept on waiting. She felt like a total idiot. Look at her. Of course Brandon was sorry. Who'd want to sleep with her? _

_She felt a sudden urge to cry. She could feel the tears coming already. She headed to the nearest girls' restroom and went into the last stall and locked the door. Her vision was already blurry by this point. _

_How could she have been so stupid, thinking maybe Brandon could possibly be interested in her? She was the class geek. The one no guy wanted to date. _

_But he was Brandon. The one guy she hoped would be different. The one guy she cared about more than anyone in the world. That's what hurt so much. She loved him, she always had, but to him she was nothing more than a bad choice he wished he'd never made._

"When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't tell anyone. I couldn't tell my parents. They were so proud of me for getting into Yale. How could I tell them that their 17 year old daughter was pregnant? So I just didn't tell anyone, not until I was at Yale. You'd think it would be easier telling someone over the phone than in person, but I dreaded that phone call. They surprised me though. They were disappointed at first, but they were really supportive. They helped me set up an apartment of my own for when the baby was born, and my mom and Grandma flew out for a while when Hannah was born and helped me out. I don't think I could have got through it without them. They asked who the father was of course, but I never told them. I think Grandma Rose suspected though. She used to ask me now and then how Brandon was."

Brenda couldn't help laughing at the last part. Andrea smiled too, in spite of herself.

"It was tough juggling a baby, school and a job, but I got through it. I didn't need Brandon. I never have," Andrea continued.

"What about Hannah? Maybe she needs Brandon?" Brenda said.

Andrea sighed. She knew Hannah missed not having a father.

"I'm sure you're a wonderful mom Andrea, but don't you think Hannah deserves to know her father? Don't you think Brandon deserves to know his daughter?"

Andrea knew what Brenda was saying made sense. Hannah did deserve to know her father. It was just a pity her father happened to be Brandon Walsh.

A sudden thought occurred to Brenda.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll talk to Dylan, if you talk to Brandon. After all, they both should know the truth," Brenda told her, smiling wryly.

Andrea smiled back, and chuckled.

"I hate it when people throw my own advice back at me," she said.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Have we got a deal?" Brenda asked.

Andrea thought about it for a moment. Hannah was getting older, and starting to ask more questions. Maybe if she got it out of the way now, she'd stand less chance of Hannah hating her when she became a teenager. Besides, even if she did have to accept Brandon into her life as her daughter's father, at least she'd be getting Brenda as her daughter's aunt along with him.

"Okay, deal," Andrea finally replied.

"By the way," she added, "Remind me never to invite you around for coffee again."

Andrea looked at Brenda and they both dissolved into laughter.


	9. Disneyland

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

**Chapter 8: Disneyland**

Andrea's grandmother had taken a turn for the better. Andrea was relieved. For a while she'd thought that this may have been it.

She'd spent Thursday evening with her at the hospital, along with Hannah and her parents. Hannah went to bed after they got home and Andrea went to her room, but a while later Andrea heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened to reveal Hannah standing there in her pyjamas, clutching a teddy bear. Andrea patted the bed and Hannah jumped up beside her.

"What's up kiddo?"

"Did you like growing up in California?"

Andrea was surprised by this question, but answered.

"Yeah I did. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," Hannah answered.

Hannah clutched her teddy bear closer to her, looking around the room. It was Andrea's old bedroom, and it hadn't changed much from the time she'd left. There were still old posters decorating the walls, and a few odds and ends that she hadn't taken to Yale were littered around the room.

"I wish we lived in California," Hannah said suddenly.

Andrea was taken aback at this statement.

"What? You don't like New York?"

"Yeah I do, but there are too many buildings. We have to live in an apartment instead of a house with a backyard," Hannah said.

"What about Sarah? You wouldn't want to leave her."

"She's moving anyway. Her dad got a job in Chicago," Hannah replied.

Andrea was silent for a few moments. She didn't like to think that her daughter was unhappy.

"Hey Mom? Have you ever been to Disneyland?" asked Hannah.

Andrea laughed.

"Yeah, I have. Why? You wanna go?" Andrea asked.

"Can we go Mom?" asked Hannah excitedly.

Andrea laughed again at Hannah's enthusiasm. "To be a kid again," she thought.

"Sure we can. How about tomorrow? It'll be less crowded than on the weekend."

"Yeah! Thanks Mom!" Hannah cried, jumping onto her mother and hugging her.

"Okay, okay! If you really want to go though, you'll have to get some sleep," Andrea said.

Hannah took the hint.

"I'll go to bed right now!" she said and ran towards the door. She stopped as she reached it and turned back and ran to her mother. She gave her one more hug and a quick kiss, and then hurried out of the room.

Andrea smiled. That kid was incredible.

"I'm lucky to have her," she thought.

Another thought occurred to her. She pulled out her cell phone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Brenda was sitting in her room, thinking over her conversation with Andrea. It was easy to say she'd tell Dylan about the miscarriage, but she had no idea where to begin. Her cell phone began to ring, interrupting her thoughts. She picked it up and saw that it was Andrea calling.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey! Your niece has somehow talked me into talking her to Disneyland tomorrow. You wanna join us?" Andrea said.

Brenda smiled when Andrea referred to Hannah as her "niece". She liked the sound of that.

"Sure! I'd love to see her. What time are you going at?"

They spoke for a few minutes longer, arranging the details for their outing and then hung up.

Brenda put the phone down on her bed and sat back. Tomorrow she was going to spend the day getting to know her niece, and it would be fun to hang out with Andrea again.

"Assuming of course that we don't egg each other on to reveal more secrets to other people," she thought wryly to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted again, this time by Brandon.

"Hey sis. Dad's found another home movie I'm afraid. Mom's making popcorn."

Brenda felt a pang of guilt. She was looking forward to spending the day with Brandon's daughter tomorrow, and he had no clue she even existed.

"I'll be down in a minute Brandon," she told him, and he left the room.

"I hope Andrea tells him soon," she thought, before making her way downstairs to join the rest of her family.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

It was only noon and already Andrea and Brenda were exhausted. Hannah wanted to do everything that involved a huge queue it seemed.

"How can such a small person have so much energy?" asked Brenda incredulously.

"I have no idea," Andrea replied. "I suspect it's a trait all kids possess in order to torture their parents though."

Hannah was eyeing up another attraction with a sign telling them there was a 45 minute queue. Brenda groaned.

"No more queues! Can't we get something to eat instead?" she begged.

"Well, I am kind of hungry," Hannah said.

Andrea laughed.

"Okay, we'll go and find some place."

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting at a table with food in front of them. Brenda was slightly alarmed at the way Hannah was shovelling her fries into her mouth, but a look from Andrea assured her it was normal.

"I don't know how you do it Andrea," Brenda said. "I'm so wiped I don't know if I'll be able to make that reunion tomorrow night," she joked.

Andrea chuckled.

"You get used it," she said.

"You know, speaking of the reunion…" Brenda began, but Andrea interrupted her.

"No way," she said.

"Oh come on Andrea! I don't want to go by myself!"

"I thought you were going with Brandon and everyone else," Andrea said.

"Exactly. Andrea, I couldn't even stand being in the Peach Pit with them all for five minutes. How am I supposed to spend a few _hours_ with them tomorrow night?"

"Lots of alcohol?" Andrea suggested.

"Andrea!" Brenda exclaimed.

"Sorry," Andrea said, chuckling.

"It's your reunion too you know," Brenda told her.

Andrea sighed.

"I know. I just don't particularly want to reunite with anyone from high school," Andrea answered. "Present company accepted of course," she added.

"It might be a good way to break the ice with You-Know-Who," Brenda said, nodding towards an oblivious Hannah, who was at this point attacking a hamburger.

"I don't have anything to wear though," Andrea said, feeling triumphant.

"I'll lend you something. We look about the same size," Brenda said.

"Damn!" Andrea thought.

She yielded. She could understand why Brenda was reluctant to go on her own. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Sure she was absolutely terrified of seeing Brandon again, but she had to see him some time.

"Fine, but you owe me," Andrea said.

Brenda smiled.

"Thanks Andrea. We'll have a great time, you'll see."

"Oh you bet we will, "Andrea said.

"I'm bringing a bottle of tequila in my purse," she added with a deadpan look.


	10. The Reunion

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know at least a couple of people are reading! I'm enjoying writing this anyway, but it's good to know it's not just for my own amusement.

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

**Chapter 9: The Reunion**

"How about this one?"

It was about 5:30PM on Saturday evening. Brenda had arrived at Andrea's house several minutes before, armed with several formal evening dresses. She and Andrea were going to get ready for the reunion together. They were in her room with Hannah, and Brenda was holding up a dress.

"It's pretty Mom," said Hannah, who was lying on her stomach on the bed, her feet it the air. She'd never seen anyone getting dressed up like this before, and she found it exciting.

"It would look great with your skin tone," Brenda added.

"It's white," Andrea stated, looking at the dress.

"Exactly! White looks fantastic on somebody with a tan like yours. On someone with skin as pale as mine I may as well hang a sign around my neck saying 'Casper the Friendly Ghost'," Brenda said.

"I like that cartoon," Hannah added helpfully.

Andrea laughed.

"Okay, I'll try it on. Back in a minute," she said, and left the room, the dress in her hand.

"What are you gonna wear Aunt Brenda?" Hannah asked.

"Aunt Brenda". That killed her. Hannah was so adorable Brenda almost couldn't stand it. Andrea had explained to Hannah the day before that Brenda was her aunt, without going into too many details. Hannah had pursued the point, but Andrea had promised to explain it all later and Hannah had reluctantly accepted.

Brenda showed Hannah a long black dress.

"I'm gonna wear this. I figured I'd stay with a classic look," Brenda told her.

Hannah started to ask questions about her hair and make-up. Their conversation lasted a few minutes, until Andrea returned to the room, wearing the dress Brenda had recommended.

"Andrea, you look amazing!" Brenda said.

"You look like a Princess!" Hannah added.

"Okay then. White it is," Andrea said.

"Great! Now we just have to decide on what to do with your hair," Brenda said.

Andrea groaned. This shindig had better be worth it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

A couple of hours later and both Andrea and Brenda were ready to go. Hannah produced a camera before they walked out the door.

"You look so pretty, it would be a shame to waste it," Hannah said.

Hannah took some photos as Andrea and Brenda made silly poses, and then Andrea's mother took the camera and took some photos of Andrea, Brenda and Hannah together. When that was done, the two women headed out to Brenda's car. Hannah waved them off as the pulled out of the driveway.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

David, Donna, Steve, Janet, Kelly and Dylan were already assembled outside the high school when Brandon arrived. Brenda was supposed to have gone with him, but she'd surprised him that morning by mentioning that she'd be making her own way there. Brandon was curious, but the only explanation she gave was that she was going with a friend.

Donna commented on the lack of Brenda, and Brandon explained that she would meet them here and she was bringing someone with her.

"She should be along any minute," he added.

Dylan remembered the phone call he'd heard Brenda make on Thursday, and her mentioning she was going to see a "friend". He wondered if this was the same friend Brenda was bringing tonight. Was the friend male or female? Brandon had mentioned when he'd seen him earlier that morning at the Peach Pit that Brenda had also gone off for the day by herself yesterday. Had Brenda met someone in Los Angeles? How could she have met someone so quickly though? She only arrived on Wednesday evening, according to Cindy.

Dylan couldn't help it. He felt a surge of jealousy as he thought about Brenda with someone else. He felt guilty too. Kelly was standing right beside him, the supposed love of his life. It shouldn't matter if Brenda had met someone else. He should be happy for her.

His thoughts were interrupted by Steve.

"There she is," Steve said, pointing.

The gang turned and saw Brenda making her way towards them. With her was another woman. Dylan felt relieved. Steve felt excited. Brenda was coming with a woman. What did _that_ mean?

It was Brandon who recognised her first. She looked slightly different now. All trace of teenage awkwardness was gone. She was now a confident looking woman, not to mention beautiful. He could never forget those eyes though, the way they used to sparkle. He was shocked to see her. It had been a long time, and they hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms. He'd screwed up, and _then_ some. He hadn't blamed her at the time for cutting him off, although he'd been disappointed. The one thing he hadn't wanted to do was mess up their friendship. And that's _exactly_ what he'd ended up doing.

A moment later and she was standing in front of him, beside his sister. Everyone greeted Brenda, nobody else realising her friend was in fact Andrea Zuckerman. Steve still felt excited. He was slightly disappointed to note that Brenda and her companion weren't holding hands, but maybe that didn't necessarily mean anything,

Brandon stepped forward, and greeted Andrea.

"Hey chief," he said, and gave her a smile that made her legs turn to jelly momentarily.

"Damn him," she thought, angry with herself and with him for the power he still wielded over her.

"Hi Brandon," she responded, composing herself.

They stared at each other for several moments, each recalling that night they'd spent together in the hotel room, each hoping the other wasn't thinking the same thing. Steve broke the spell.

"Wait," he said, realising who this woman was. "Andrea Zuckerman?"

"Hey Steve," Andrea said, smiling at him.

Steve grabbed her and hugged her. The others exclaimed they were happy to see her, and took their turns hugging her. Steve introduced her to Janet. It was a similar scene to the one Brenda had experienced at the airport, although with more genuine warmth, Brenda thought to herself. Of course they weren't worried that Andrea was going to have a show-down with Dylan or Kelly, which made them a lot more relaxed with Andrea. If they'd known about a certain nine year old girl they might have been a bit more wary of her, as they had been with Brenda.

The group headed to the gym, Brenda and Andrea falling a little behind.

"That wasn't so bad, huh?" Brenda said quietly to Andrea, gesturing to Brandon who was walking a few feet in front of them.

"I guess not. I didn't puke on his shoes so that's something," was Andrea's reply.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The reunion was in full swing a couple of hours later. Couples littered the dance floor, and groups of people chatting together lined the walls.

Andrea and Brenda were staked out near the refreshment table. They had been sitting at a table with the others, but Kelly had made a show of putting her arms around Dylan and resting her head on his shoulder, so Andrea had taken Brenda away.

"I feel like dancing," Brenda said.

"Why don't you then?" Andrea asked.

"Will you come with me?" Brenda asked.

"Me?" Andrea replied, confused.

"Yeah, in all the clubs in London people just dance in a group together. It's fun!"

"I don't know…" Andrea began, but Brenda grabbed her arm and dragged her onto the dance floor.

Several minutes later Steve spotted the two of them dancing. They were obviously having fun too, judging by the laughter and smiling he could see. Excellent!

Steve moved in close to Brandon, who was sitting next to him speaking to Donna.

"Psst! Hey Brandon, is there anything going on between your sister and Andrea that I should know about?" he whispered.

"What?" Brandon replied, no idea what Steve was talking about.

"That!" Steve said, gesturing at the two dancing women.

Brandon glanced over at them, and then rolled his eyes and looked back at Steve.

"Steve, they're dancing, that's all," he told him.

"Maybe," Steve said, and then added, grinning, "Maybe not!"

Brandon rolled his eyes again. Even married Steve was still the same horndog he was always was.

A while later some slow songs started up and Andrea and Brenda left the dance floor (much to Steve's disappointment) and returned to their spot near the refreshment table. A minute later and Brenda was accosted by Tony Miller for a dance. Brenda looked like she was going to refuse, but Andrea shoved her towards Tony. Tony looked delighted, and Brenda reluctantly followed him to the floor.

Brandon had been watching his sister speaking to Andrea. He'd been hoping to have a chance to speak to Andrea himself, but so far she'd always been with Brenda. Now that she was alone he took his chance, and left the table and approached her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

There was an awkward silence. This wasn't going quite as well as Brandon had hoped.

"How was Yale?" Brandon finally asked, somewhat feebly.

"It was…" Andrea began and then paused, looking for the right word.

"Challenging," she finished.

Brandon smiled.

"You always did like a challenge," he replied, sounding more relaxed that before.

Andrea smiled to herself. Brandon had no _idea_!

"Well, I certainly got one," she said.

There was another silence, but it felt more comfortable. Andrea broke the silence a moment later though.

"I hear you're working for the New York Chronicle," Andrea mentioned.

"Yeah! It's great, I love it," Brandon replied.

"Yeah, me too," Andrea commented.

Brandon looked confused at this statement for a moment, but then it dawned on him. Andrea noticed his expression and was amused. She confirmed it for him.

"I work in the New York office," she said.

"New York? Is that how you and Brenda…" Brandon asked.

"No, we actually met at the airport on Wednesday, and we just clicked. It was nice to see a friendly face," Andrea answered.

"How long have you been living in New York?" Brandon asked.

"About five years. We moved there after I finished up at college," Andrea replied.

"We?" Brandon said. He'd picked up on the word "we" immediately. "We" meant someone else was with her. A boyfriend, a husband? A pang of jealousy hit him, and he was surprised. Back in high school this was a regular event if he felt someone was showing an interest in Andrea, but high school was a long time ago.

"Me and my big mouth," thought Andrea, berating herself. She debated whether to mention she had a daughter or not. She knew now was the wrong time to mention _he_ had a daughter. Maybe if she told him she had a daughter without going into to much detail, it might make it easier to tell him everything when the time came.

"Me and my daughter," Andrea answered finally.

Brandon froze. "Daughter"? Andrea had a daughter? There it was again – that feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt like if whoever the father of this kid was happened to be standing in front of him he would have punched him in the face. Andrea had had a child with someone. Someone who wasn't _him_. Damn him whoever he was.

"Whoa, calm down," he thought. Okay, Andrea had a baby with someone. No big deal.

Ugh. But it was a big deal. He felt sick just thinking about it. He felt the urge to get out of there and get some air. He didn't want Andrea to start whipping out photos of the kid, or worse, the guy.

"Would you excuse me, I have to go and… do… something," he managed to get out.

Andrea was surprised by his tone. He seemed a little lost.

"Okay, sure," she said.

She watched him walk towards to doors, and head out into the hallway.

"Well that was weird," she thought. She hadn't mentioned any ages. Brandon couldn't suspect already, could he? She thought about it for a minute. No, he couldn't. There was something else going on with him. She felt if he really suspected anything, he would have asked about the father.

It had gone better than she'd expected all in all. She was able to talk to him _without_ wanting to take off as fast as she could. She wasn't expecting that. She was also surprised at how at ease she was around him. Maybe it was because she had the power to destroy his life at any given moment, she mused to herself.

"It's hard to tremble at the sight of him as long as I keep that in mind," she thought, chuckling to herself.

Brenda finally managed to release herself from Tony, and returned to Andrea. She'd seen her talking to Brandon and Brandon suddenly rushing off, and she was very curious about what they talked about.

"Hey, I saw you talking to Brandon. How'd it go?" she asked.

"I didn't tell him if that's what you were wondering. I told him I had a daughter, but I didn't mention who the father was," Andrea told her.

"Did you mention any ages?" Brenda asked, remembering that Hannah's age had tipped her off.

"No, he has no idea how old she is, or even what her name is for that matter," Andrea replied.

"I have no idea why he took off so suddenly," she added, "but I don't think it was because he suspected anything. That's not the vibe I got from him. Now _you_," she said, looking at Brenda, "you I knew _knew_. You _definitely_ gave off that vibe."

They both laughed, recalling their conversation at the airport.

"Look how well that turned out," Brenda said to Andrea. "I got the feeling you weren't exactly thrilled to see me at first, but that's worked out okay. Maybe things will work out with Brandon too."

"I somehow doubt Brandon and I will be spending next Saturday evening doing each other's hair..." she said, pausing when Brenda snorted with laughter. She laughed herself and then continued.

"But you're right; maybe it'll work out okay."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later in the evening Brandon had sufficiently recovered from the shock of discovering Andrea had a child (with someone else. Bastard!), and returned to the table. Brenda and Andrea had also returned. Kelly was still hanging all over Dylan (in Brenda's opinion), but Andrea had made her laugh with a "Clingy much?" statement in reference to Kelly, and she decided to tough it out. It's not like she hadn't done it before.

Brandon made his way over to Brenda and said something quietly to her. Brenda nodded and then Brandon returned to his seat. Brenda moved in closer to Andrea and told her what Brandon had said to her.

"My mom's putting together a brunch for everyone tomorrow at her house. Brandon got a call this afternoon from work and he has to fly back on Tuesday, so my mom thought it might be a nice way for everyone to spend some time together. You wanna come?"

"Brunch at your parents' house? I think I'll pass," said Andrea.

"Come on Andrea, if Brandon is leaving on Tuesday that doesn't give you a lot of time to tell him. We had a deal, remember?"

Andrea sighed. Oh well. She'd have to tell him at some point, she supposed.

"Okay, I'll come," Andrea said.

"Remind me never to come to a reunion with you again," she added.

They looked at each other and laughed, much to the confusion of Steve who had gradually edged his chair close enough to them to hear the last part.


	11. If You Ever Need To Talk

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 10: If You Ever Need to Talk**

Andrea got up early the next morning. She was going to visit her grandmother first, and then head over to the Walsh house. Her mother had agreed to watch Hannah again. The truth was her mother enjoyed having her grand-daughter with her so much that had Andrea wanted to take Hannah out for the day she probably would have screamed. She was still annoyed that Andrea had disappeared with Hannah on Friday.

Andrea had a look through the clothes she'd brought with her.

"Hmm. What should you wear when you're about to completely change someone's life forever?" she wondered, thinking of Brandon and the conversation she was planning on having with him later.

Brandon meanwhile was up and about too, helping his mother prepare for the brunch. He was looking forward to it. He was hoping to speak to Andrea again. He made a mental note not to bring up any subject that might lead to her talking about her kid or her boyfriend/husband/whatever. He still wasn't ready to deal with that. He blamed it on the fact that he and Andrea had never resolved their relationship – they never had any closure. It went from best friends who kinda, sorta had feeling for each other, to bedtime buddies, to nothing. Absolutely zip. No wonder those old residual feelings were resurfacing. He'd never had a chance to draw a line under them.

It didn't help that she looked incredible last night, he thought to himself.

Brenda arrived downstairs a while later. Brandon was curious about her friendship with Andrea. Anyone around them last night would have assumed that they'd been best friends for years, but as far as Brandon knew that wasn't the case. Brandon had wanted to talk to Brenda about it last night and waited up for her, but she'd gone to take Andrea home and hadn't arrived home until 3AM. She'd brushed him off and gone straight to bed.

Brandon asked Brenda if he could talk to her, and she agreed. He led her into the living room.

"So, you and Andrea seem pretty close," Brandon began.

"Yeah. What can I say, we just hit it off," Brenda replied.

"Andrea mentioned that you guys met up at the airport," Brandon continued.

"Yeah, that's right," Brenda said, now feeling a bit suspicious. What was with all the questions?

"Is she the person you've been hanging out with recently?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah. We get along really well. It's nice you know. I've grown apart from everyone else here, but I can talk to Andrea. We get each other," Brenda told him. She was relieved somewhat. She was worried he was going to ask about Andrea's daughter.

"That's nice," Brandon said.

He'd noticed she didn't seem to be getting on that well with all their friends. He knew it had been a long time since she'd seen them all but he'd been hoping that they'd all get along like before.

"You know," said Brandon, sitting down on the couch, "you and I haven't had much of a chance to talk much yet. It must feel strange being back here after so long."

Brenda took a seat next to him.

"It's definitely weird seeing everyone again after such a long time," Brenda replied.

"It must be weird seeing Dylan," Brandon offered.

Brandon had known they'd had a "bad" break-up, but he'd never found out what was behind it. He'd only seen Dylan briefly during a couple of visits he'd made to LA, and Brenda had always shied away from the subject whenever he brought it up with her. He knew that this was the first time she and Dylan had seen each other since London though. He could tell it had affected her.

Brenda smiled at Brandon. He was a great brother. She could see he was concerned about her. It _was_ weird suddenly seeing Dylan again, especially seeing him with Kelly. It had re-opened a lot of old wounds. She'd been glad to have Andrea to talk to about it. She felt slightly guilty now that she was sitting here with Brandon that she'd never felt able to discuss her feelings for Dylan and their relationship with him. She also felt guilty when she thought about the other secret she was keeping from him.

"I felt strange seeing Dylan," Brenda admitted, "but I'm dealing with it."

"Good. You know, if you ever want to talk, I'm here," Brandon told her. At that moment, Cindy's voice could be heard calling for Brenda.

"Thanks Brandon," she said, standing up and heading towards the hall. She stopped before leaving the room, and turned around to face him.

"Brandon? I just want you to know, that if _you_ ever need to talk," she said, an image of Hannah in her mind, "_I'm_ here," she finished.

The twins smiled at each other, and Brenda left to go and find her mother.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks again for the reviews. Yay, people are actually reading this!

**Kath**, you made some great observations.

First of all, heh! It's true; a lot of fics had Dylan and Brenda breaking up because of a baby. I think because of the great angst potential. I have to admit, I had no intention of having Dylan and Brenda involved in this story initially. I sat down on Friday night thinking, "Hey, I'm gonna write a Brandon and Andrea fic just for the hell of it" and I started writing and within about an hour I had the first three parts.

Before writing the fourth part, where Brenda is introduced, I'd been thinking that I'd love to have Brenda in the story somehow because she's one of my favourite characters. I thought about it and I came up with the idea of Brenda running into Andrea and meeting Hannah and getting suspicious and so on, but then I thought if I'm going to have Brenda, I've got to have Dylan too. If I was gonna have Dylan and Brenda in a fic together – they've gotta end up together somehow so that means addressing their relationship in London and how it ended. We all know why it really ended – because Luke Perry went back to the show and Shannen Doherty didn't, but all the fic writers out there have to come up with a way for Brenda and Dylan to break up, that would still leave room for them to get back together when Brenda shows up in Beverly Hills again.

I went for Brenda having a miscarriage without Dylan's knowledge because I felt it was a plausible way for them to break up without them falling out of love, yet also rendering them both sympathetic. Brenda's lost a baby and she's not dealing with it, and Dylan has no idea what's going on and he can't cope. They're living in an awful situation for weeks and Dylan just can't take it anymore, and Brenda isn't giving him a reason to stay – in fact she's screaming at him to go. It's very angsty and it ends their relationship while leaving their feelings for each other unresolved.

In this chapter Brandon thinks about his feelings for Andrea being unresolved and it works along those lines. There's no closure in either relationship. For Brandon and Andrea it's because they had sex and they don't deal with it, they just gloss over it and then Andrea leaves to go off to college (I can have Andrea have a baby though because I can get away with it without detracting from the break-down of their relationship); with Dylan and Brenda she's had a miscarriage and she's not dealing with it and not allowing Dylan to help and pushing him away, so Dylan leaves and goes back to Beverly Hills and meets up with Kelly again. Consequently, there's a lot of angst to milk in both relationships, which hopefully makes for a good story. ;-)

About what **Kath** said about Dylan and Brenda and the first time they saw each other – again a great point. I had originally intended to have Dylan and Kelly show up at the airport with everybody else to meet Brandon but I felt it didn't fit, which is why I put in the weak excuse about Dylan's car breaking down! When Dylan finally does arrive, it's pretty much at the tail-end of the "_everybody loves Brandon_" versus "_Brenda on the sidelines_"plot-point. He did follow Brenda when she left to take her call to have his private little moment with her though and to tell her it was good to see her, and I felt (or least hoped) that implied that their connection was still there, despite there being a lot of unresolved business between the two.

Finally, to those who've commented on Andrea and Brenda's friendship – I'm really enjoying writing it. It's almost taken on a life of its own! I always felt it was a pity that they never got that close on the show as I felt it had the potential to be the best female friendship on the show, especially around the time of season three when Brenda was caught up in the Dylan/Kelly story. I love the similarities between them in the story. They're both keeping secrets from these men that they're still in-love with (whether they want to be or not!) and they both feel like outsiders compared to everyone else.

Anyway, thanks for reading again everyone and the reviews are very much appreciated.


	12. Anywhere But Here

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 11: Anywhere But Here**

Cindy took one last look at the food she'd prepared and then followed Jim out to his car. They'd decided to go out to lunch and let their children and their friends hang out together by themselves.

Brenda was feeling nervous. She and Andrea had agreed to tell Brandon and Dylan their respective secrets today. Last night it seemed like a good idea, but now that the moment was almost upon her she felt like throwing up.

Brandon noticed how edgy she was. He asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine," she lied.

Brandon decided, almost correctly, that she was probably nervous about having Dylan in the house.

Shortly after, their guests began to arrive. Just Brenda's luck – Dylan and Kelly were the first to come.

Brandon answered the door while Brenda stood in the background. Brandon and Kelly greeted each other with a friendly kiss, and Dylan and Brandon performed their own greeting with some kind of secret handshake – or at least that's what it looked like to Brenda anyway.

Kelly and Brenda said hi to each other, and then Kelly followed Brandon into the living room.

Dylan hung back.

"Hey Bren," he said, looking intently at her. She felt like he could almost read her soul the way he was looking at her.

"Hi Dylan," she replied. She returned his look and their eyes locked for a moment. Then Dylan broke their gaze and walked into the living room. Brenda watched him go.

She felt like she was 16 again when she was around Dylan and he looked at her like that. It just made her feel more nervous about the conversation she was supposed to have with him later. How was she even to begin if he kept giving her that look?

David and Donna and Steve and Janet arrived within minutes of each other. Andrea was the last person to arrive.

She sat in her father's car across the street from the Walsh house. She'd watched Donna and David go in, and a few minutes later Steve and Janet.

Now that she was here, she wished she was somewhere else. Anywhere but here. The thought of speaking to Brandon and telling him the truth made her feel physically sick. She thought about her daughter. This was going to change her life forever. What if Brandon decided to start some big custody battle? The thought of possibly losing her child made her start up the car, ready to drive off and not come back.

Then she thought about Hannah, and how she missed not having a father. Andrea knew she did. When Hannah was younger she used to find drawings around the apartment of a figure, with the word "DADDY" often scrawled in the corner. It used to break her heart. She'd done what she thought was best at the time by keeping Brandon out of their lives, but she knew it wasn't fair to Hannah to continue like this.

She turned off the engine and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Here goes," she said, giving herself a pep talk, "You can do this."

She took a deep breath, got out of the car and crossed the street. She walked up the driveway and came to the front door. She had one more moment of doubt where she again considered turning around and getting the hell out of there, but she resisted the impulse. She had to do this. She was _going_ to do this.

She knocked on the door. A moment later it was answered by Brenda. They knew by looking at each other how nervous the other one was. They gave each other little smiles of support. This was going to be a tough day, but it was nice that they could be there for each other,at least before all hell broke loose that is.


	13. The Moment of Truth

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 12: The Moment of Truth**

Brandon had jumped up to greet Andrea when she came though the door. Andrea was taken slightly aback by how happy he seemed to be to see her. It made her feel a lot worse about what was coming. He may be smiling _that _smile now, but give her a couple of hours…

Brandon was glad Andrea had come. He felt like there was a lot left unsaid last night at the reunion. He'd been shocked by her revelation, and it had distracted him from what he really wanted to say. He wanted to apologise to her properly for hurting her all those years ago. He'd missed Andrea's friendship very much. He'd made a lot of stupid mistakes since he'd seen her, and there had been times when he felt like he really needed to talk to her.

Out of all his friends, she'd always been the one who he could consistently count on. He felt like Steve at times put him on a pedestal. It made it hard to confess to him that he'd screwed up. With Dylan it sometimes felt like he had too much on for Brandon to unburden his soul onto him. After he and Kelly had become a couple, it formed a wedge in his friendship with Dylan. Dylan and Brenda's break-up had also furthered their rift. Brenda had obviously been very messed up afterwards – Brandon knew she'd been put on anti-depressants and had talked to a counsellor for a while. It all added up. They were still friends, but not the way they had been.

Now Andrea Zuckerman, he could talk to her and she'd listen. She wouldn't judge him, she wouldn't think any less of him - she'd just be there. He missed that when she left, even before she left. Things had just gone downhill after the Prom. They barely spoke two words after agreeing to forget about the Prom, unless they had to. Brandon had tried to carry on as normal, but Andrea had pulled away. At the time he'd felt sufficiently awkward about everything to not push the point with her. He thought they'd work it out at some point. They had to.

But they didn't, and she left. He tried to get her new number and address from her grandmother, but Rose had refused. Brandon had been surprised at how cold she'd been with him, first on the phone, and then in person when he'd shown up at her apartment, hoping he could change her mind. Had Andrea told her grandmother what had happened? Brandon remembered blushing at the thought when it had occurred to him.

At one point, after Christmas, he'd considered flying out to New Haven. He'd called it off at the last minute when he became busy with the Task Force. He regretted that now. He should have gone, and straightened things out. If he had known back then that it would be over nine years until he saw her again he would have gone in a heartbeat.

But now here she was! It was a chance to maybe try and salvage their friendship. He wasn't sure if that would be possible, but he was optimistic. She had been willing to talk to him last night. He had half expected her to dump the punch bowl over his head when he'd approached her at the refreshment table. He wouldn't have blamed her either. For the ten thousandth time he kicked himself for acting like such an idiot after the Prom.

Andrea was in full panic mode. She had rehearsed what she'd say on the car in the way over. She'd casually ask him if she could talk to him, and then calmly and reasonably explain to him that she'd become pregnant after their little _rendezvous_ but had felt it best not to tell him at the time.

Yeah right! She could barely make eye contact with him, let alone casually sashay up to him and ask for a quick word. Last night was easy because the moment of truth was some random time-point in the future that she didn't have to worry about. Now it was _here_. Suddenly having "the power to destroy his life at any given moment" wasn't so funny anymore. Instead it was absolutely _terrifying_.

Andrea's thoughts were interrupted by Brandon himself of all people. He was asking everyone to come into the kitchen so they could start eating. Everyone began to head to the kitchen. Andrea reluctantly followed. Right now eating wasn't exactly on top of her list. She felt sick to her stomach.

Crossing the hall she met up with Brenda again. Brenda noticed how agitated she was. She squeezed her hand. Andrea looked at her gratefully. At least someone was on her side. She had a feeling Steve and the others might chase her from the house if Brandon shouted the house down when she done with her news.

Everyone tucked into the food eagerly apart from Brenda and Andrea. Dylan noticed Brenda wasn't eating much, and _Brandon_ noticed _Andrea_ wasn't eating much.

Brandon was worried. Looking closely at her, she did look a little unwell. He leaned over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, giving her a concerned look. He rubbed his hand lightly up and down the side of her arm.

That was the last straw. Damn him!

She felt like melting under his gaze. She wasn't _Andrea Zuckerman: 27 year old respected journalist and mother_ anymore, in that moment she became _Andrea Zuckerman: 17 and hopelessly in-love_ all over again. She gazed back at him, lost in eyes, for what felt like a long time.

Suddenly she snapped out of it.

"I'm fine," she said curtly.

What the hell was she doing? This was Brandon Walsh! The man she'd hated passionately for the last 10 years! Those damn puppy-dog eyes. The same eyes Hannah used to get what she wants.

"Hannah." Thinking about her daughter brought Andrea back into focus again. She couldn't go on like this. She was either gonna have to tell him as soon as possible or she was gonna drive herself crazy. Or throw-up all over the floor. Or both!

She was preparing herself to ask him could she talk to him, when he surprised her. He asked her first.

"Andrea, do you think we could talk in private for a minute?"

She was stunned.

"Oh God, he knows!" was her first thought.

But no, he didn't look angry or upset. He looked… apprehensive? Nervous?

She nodded her head in answer to his question, and managed to splutter out a garbled word that sounded like "sure".

Brandon looked around. Brenda, Donna and David were chatting at the kitchen table, Dylan and Kelly had taken their food into the living room, and the back-door was open and Steve and Janet's voices could be heard coming from outside. There didn't seem to be anywhere quiet. He'd have to take Andrea upstairs.

Brandon led her to the stairs. She followed him up, and into his old bedroom. She couldn't help noticing as she looked around the room that it looked nothing like it had when Brandon was in high school. There was nothing very personal in the room now. It looked like any other generic guest-room.

Brandon gestured for her to take a seat on the bed. She complied. He paced up and down in front of her for a few seconds, and then stopped and knelt down in front of her.

"Andrea, I want you to know something," he began, but then paused.

Andrea felt extremely nervous. She knew it was now or never. What did Brandon want her to know though?

"I'm sorry," he finished, looking her straight in the eye. He continued.

"I was stupid. I know it doesn't forgive the way I acted or what I said, but I was a kid back then, and I was scared. I didn't want to screw up our friendship and I panicked. You were my best friend Andrea. I didn't want to lose that. I know I went about it in the wrong way now. I've thought about it a lot over the years. I've made a lot of mistakes Andrea, but the one I really regret is losing your friendship."

Oh crap.

He couldn't have saved the heartfelt speech until another time? Perfect. Now she felt absolutely horrible. Here he was pouring his heart out, and she was about to stamp all over it and tell him she'd just denied him nine years of his daughter's life. Fan-bloody-_tastic_.

This was so much easier to think about when she was mad at him, when she felt like spitting at him if she ever saw him again. She'd tell him and they'd scream at each other, getting all their anger out. Now looking at him, she felt like throwing her arms around him and hugging him. It finally occurred to her how much this news was going to _hurt_ him, as well as anger him.

She wanted to jump up and run out of the house. Preparing to floor him with the news that he has a daughter he never knew about and face his angry wrath was awful; preparing to devastate him with the news that he has a daughter that he never knew about and break his heart was unbearable.

Suddenly she wanted to cry. He was still looking at her with those eyes, a hopeful glint visible. He genuinely missed her and cared about her and wanted to make everything okay. Why couldn't he have looked at her like that ten years ago? Back then it had been all she wanted. Now it was just like a knife to her chest.

Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't help it. A stray tear trickled down her face. Brandon noticed this immediately.

"Andrea?" he asked, concerned.

She looked away. She couldn't bear to look at him.

Brandon looked at her, distressed. He hadn't meant to upset her.

"Andrea?" he began again gently, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

That was it. She couldn't take this anymore.

She jumped up. He got up too. She looked at him briefly but then closed her eyes, trying to find the strength to say this.

"Brandon, there's something I never told you. After the Prom… I found out I was pregnant. That's why I didn't talk to you over the summer. That's why I never got in touch with you after I left for Yale." She said it quickly, and her voice was shaking. She looked at him desperately, searching his face for his reaction.

He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"I was pregnant." He heard it over and over in his head. "I was pregnant."

Something else flashed through his mind.

"_We moved there after I finished up at college."_

"_We?"_

"_Me and my daughter."_

"Me and my daughter," he said, barely audible.

He suddenly felt like laughing. He'd been freaking out about some imaginary man, the father of Andrea's child. He'd hated him from the second he learned such a person existed. He'd been jealous of _himself_. God, what an idiot he was!

Why didn't he suspect anything? Why hadn't he tried harder when Andrea pushed him away? Looking back, it was obvious there was something wrong now. The way her grandmother had treated him! That alone should have tipped him off.

He should have flown out to see her, but he wimped out. He used to the Task Force as his excuse because he was scared, scared that she'd tell him to drop dead, that she'd slam her door in his face. If he'd have gone, he would have known. It would have been obvious. She would have been showing then, probably about to give birth to his daughter.

His_ daughter._

"I have a daughter," he thought, shocked as it finally hit him. He sank down onto the bed, staring straight ahead, an incredulous look on his face.

Andrea watched him in tears. She felt totally helpless. She caused him to feel this way. She could see it in his eyes; he was devastated. She wanted to scream at herself for being so stupid. She should have told him. She should have told him!

Brandon realised that Andrea was there, standing in front of him. He stared at fists. Suddenly he felt angry. She should have told him! He had a right to know! How could she keep that from him!

He looked up at her, his eyes flashing with anger. He saw her crying, tears streaming down her face, and his anger faded. She hadn't told him because he'd hurt her so much. He knew he had. Hadn't he spent the last ten years regretting that? He brought her up here to apologise for it!

"This is a mess," Brandon finally thought. One minute he was a single guy with minimal commitments, who was hoping to reconnect with an old friend, and then suddenly he was a father, and the mother of his child was standing in front of him crying her eyes out. How did this happen? How did he, Brandon Walsh, end up here?

Andrea was crying bitterly, angry with herself for doing this to him. He didn't deserve this. He'd always been such a good friend to her, right from the beginning. How did they get here? How could she let them get here?

A moment later she was taking some deep breaths and wiping her tears from her face. She needed to calm down. She wasn't helping matters.

Brandon was still sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. Andrea sat down gingerly beside him. She debated whether to say anything, or wait for him to speak first. She patted his back, hoping the gesture would bring him some comfort.

Andrea's actions roused Brandon, bringing him out of his own thoughts. He looked up at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. The question was redundant. He knew why she didn't tell him. For some reason he needed to hear her say it though.

"After what happened at the Prom, I was hurt. When I woke up and you were gone, when you didn't call, when you said it was a mistake and you wished it hadn't happened," Andrea said, beginning to cry again in spite of herself.

"I just felt so totally worthless Brandon," she continued, tears beginning to stream down her face again.

Brandon could feel tears running down his face too. The tone of her voice – she sounded so sad, so heartbroken, and it was him who made her feel that way.

"I'm sorry," Brandon told her, speaking through his tears.

This made Andrea cry harder.

"No Brandon. _I'm_ sorry. I should tol…" she began, but couldn't finish. Her sobs had overwhelmed her.

He put his arms around her and pulled her to him. She buried her head in his chest. They sat like that for a long time, sobbing together, sharing their pain, each wanting to console the other. They may have stayed like that forever, but a knock on the door interrupted them.

The noise brought them both back to reality. They jumped apart. Andrea wiped her face desperately, aware she probably looked dreadful. Brandon did the same. He didn't look much better than Andrea.

The door opened, and Kelly peaked her head around the door.

"There you are!" she began, but froze when she saw the scene in front of her.

Brandon and Andrea were both clearly upset. Andrea looked like she'd been crying, and so did Brandon for that matter. Kelly felt concerned. What had been going on?

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"Um, yeah," Brandon replied. "What do you want?"

"Oh, David brought the video yearbook from high-school. We're all gonna watch it," Kelly said.

"Okay," Brandon said.

Kelly nodded her head and closed the door.

Brandon turned and looked at Andrea. She looked more composed.

"You okay to go down?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

He began walking to the door. She stayed where she was.

"No," she called out. "No, I don't think I am," she admitted.

"Me either," he said and laughed, more out of relief than anything else.

She couldn't help smiling. It felt good, after all the crying she'd just done.

"So, what happens now?" Brandon asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never done this before" Andrea joked.

Brandon smiled, and then something occurred to him. He knew nothing about his daughter.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Hannah," Andrea answered, smiling.

Hannah. His daughter's name was Hannah. He broke out into a big grin.

"When's her birthday?"

"January 23rd."

They both sat back down on the bed, forgetting about everyone else below. Brandon had a million and one questions to ask Andrea. They spoke for hours, Brandon wanting to know every detail about what he'd missed.

By the time Andrea had left, they'd arranged to meet tomorrow, and Andrea was going to bring Hannah.

Brandon couldn't believe this. This morning his main concern was that nobody would drop any food on the expensive new rugs his parents had bought. Now he had a daughter, and he was going to meet her tomorrow. What a difference a day makes.

**Author's Notes:** I had intended to go through both Brandon and Andrea's conversation in this chapter and Dylan and Brenda's. Brandon and Andrea's conversation took on a life of its own though! I think Dylan and Brenda deserve their own chapter anyway, so their story will be dealt with in the next chapter.


	14. The Only Two People in the World

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 13: The Only Two People in the World**

Dylan was concerned about Brenda. She seemed on edge. He debated whether to ask her if she was feeling okay, when Kelly pulled at his sleeve.

"Come on, let's go back into the living room," she said.

Dylan took one last look at Brenda. She chose that moment to look at him, and their eyes locked momentarily. She looked away, and Dylan followed Kelly.

Brenda started thinking about Dylan again. She'd have to get him alone somehow. With Kelly hanging around that might not be easy.

Donna interrupted her thoughts by calling her over.

She and David were sitting at the kitchen table. Donna was gesturing to the empty seat next to her. She walked over and joined them.

After she had sat down Donna began to talk.

"We haven't really talked since you got back Brenda," Donna said. Brenda nodded.

"Brandon said you were living in New York now. What's that like?"

Brenda began to talk about New York and about the plays she'd been in. Donna and David listened; both seemed to be genuinely interested. Brenda began to relax with them and enjoy herself.

She was in the middle of describing her latest role when she noticed her brother and Andrea leaving the room together. She felt a knot in her stomach all of a sudden. Andrea must have decided to tell Brandon about Hannah. She said a silent prayer for both of them.

It also made her nervous as she felt she now _had_ to talk to Dylan. She and Andrea had made a deal, and she wasn't going to break it. If Andrea had the courage to tell Brandon that she'd had his child and never told him, surely she could tell Dylan about her miscarriage?

She continued to chat to Donna and David for a while, but her thoughts were really elsewhere, partially with her brother and Andrea, and partially with Dylan.

Steve and Janet entered the kitchen and broke up the conversation.

"Where's the entertainment?" said Steve.

"I think _we're_ the entertainment Steve," said Donna.

"I brought something with me, the video yearbook. It's in the car. I could go and get it?" David offered.

There was a murmur of general agreement, so David disappeared to get the tape. The others headed into the living room where Kelly and Dylan where, and informed them of the plan.

Kelly looked around, noticing someone was missing.

"Where's Brandon?" she asked.

Steve noticed another absentee.

"Yeah and where's Andrea?"

Brenda didn't know whether to say anything or not. Clearly they were still talking, and probably shouldn't be interrupted. Kelly wasn't prepared to wait for anyone to offer an explanation though. She'd jumped up and offered to look for them and was half-way up the stairs before Brenda could try to stop her.

"Wait!" Brenda called, running to the foot of the stairs. Everyone looked at her, and Kelly stopped.

"If Brandon and Andrea are talking, maybe we should leave them to it," she said, hoping everyone would accept that. Unfortunately, it wasn't a good enough excuse.

"Don't be silly," Kelly said, and skipped up the rest of the stairs. Everyone else turned their attention to David, who'd just walked through the door, the tape in his hand. Everybody except one that is.

Brenda closed her eyes and sighed, hoping Kelly wouldn't burst in on an important moment.

Dylan saw Brenda looked uncomfortable. He wondered why. What was going on with Brandon and Andrea? He decided to ask.

"Brenda," he said, and she jumped. She hadn't realised he was still in the hallway.

"What's going on up there?" he asked.

"It's personal, I can't say," Brenda said.

Maybe this would be a good time to talk to Dylan, she thought to herself. At least Kelly wasn't here.

"Dylan, could I talk to you, alone?" she asked.

"Okay," said Dylan, surprised.

She decided to lead him out to the backyard, hoping Kelly wouldn't follow them out there.

When they got outside she shut the door and then turned to face him.

"So what do you want to talk about Brenda?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. If Andrea could do it, so could she.

She gestured to a pair of lawn chairs. Dylan took the hint and sat down on one. Brenda sat down on the other, facing Dylan.

"I want to talk to you about what happened between us," she said.

Dylan raised his eyebrows and gave her a pointed look.

"In London," she clarified.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Brenda," he began, but Brenda interrupted him.

"No, Dylan, I need to tell you this. Please listen, okay?" Brenda pleaded.

"Okay Bren," he answered.

"Do you remember your last visit to Iris before…," Brenda said.

Dylan nodded, knowing the visit she was referring to.

"I don't know if you remember this, but I was feeling sick for a while before you left," she said.

Dylan thought about it for a minute. Then he nodded, remembering.

"Yeah, you had some stomach bug that was going around," he answered.

"That's what I thought too, but that's not what was wrong with me. When you were in Hawaii, I found out I was pregnant," she told him.

She paused, waiting for his reaction. He looked stunned.

"Pregnant? You never said anything to me," he finally said.

"I wanted to tell you in person, not over the phone. I decided to wait until you got back," Brenda told him.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

She could feel the tears coming. She prayed she wouldn't completely freak out like she had with Andrea. She blinked a bit, hoping to keep the tears at bay.

"A couple of days before you came back, I started getting stomach cramps," she began.

Dylan sighed and shut his eyes briefly. He knew what was coming.

Brenda's voice was shaky now, but she kept going.

"They got worse, and I passed out. I woke up in the hospital, and the baby was... was gone," she finished.

A few tears rolled down her cheeks. She was about to wipe them away, but Dylan beat her to it. He gently brushed his fingers over her face.

"I'm so sorry Brenda," he whispered, his hands now cupping her face, and his thumbs brushing away the tears that continued to fall. He gazed at her intensely. She returned his gaze, surprised to find herself holding her breath.

"Dylan? Are you out…?"

They broke apart at the sound of Kelly's voice. She glared at them. Dylan and Brenda shot guilty looks at each other.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked tersely.

"We're just talking Kel," Dylan told her.

"Just talking huh? It didn't look like that to me," Kelly replied in the same tone as before.

Dylan stood up and walked towards her.

"Why do always do this Kel? I can't talk to another woman without you getting bitchy about it!" he said, his voice raised.

"Bitchy?" exclaimed Kelly. "You want bitchy? Fine! Go to hell. Both of you!"

She turned around and stalked back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

Brenda felt more uncomfortable than she'd ever been in her life. Dylan continued to glare at the spot Kelly had been standing in for a moment, and then turned back to look at Brenda.

"I'm sorry about that Brenda. Kelly just… she just gets a little crazy sometimes."

"It's okay. I'm sorry if I've caused any problems between the two of you," Brenda answered.

"It's not you Brenda, trust me. It's her," he said. "It's _always_ her," he added quietly.

"Maybe you should go after her?" Brenda said.

Dylan felt torn. He didn't particularly want to speak to Kelly right now, but on the other hand if he didn't she'd just be in a mood with him for the rest of the day, probably the rest of the week.

He didn't want to desert Brenda though. They had a lot to talk about.

Brenda decided for him.

"Dylan, go. We can talk another time," she told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, go," she answered.

"We'll talk about this again Brenda okay? I promise," he said.

She nodded, and he went back into the house, leaving her alone in the garden.

She exhaled slowly. Well, she'd told him. So why did it feel like a total anti-climax?

She thought back to the moment before Kelly had come out, interrupting them. The way he'd touched her face. The way he'd looked at her. She remembered that look; that "Dylan" look. The one that made it seem like they were the only two people in the world. The look that made time stand still.

She sighed to herself. She still loved him as much as ever. More, if it were possible. Why did she have to send him off after Kelly?

"Because it was the right thing to do," her conscience told her.

Sometimes her conscience was a real drag.

She debated whether to go back inside or not. She didn't want to get caught up in the middle of an argument. Maybe she'd give them a minute.

Talking to Dylan about the baby had stirred up her grief again. She couldn't help wondering about her baby. What would it have been, a boy or a girl? Would it have looked like her or Dylan, or both of them? She imagined her child running around this backyard, the proud parents and grandparents looking on. If only…

She shook her head, scolding herself for thinking such melancholy thoughts. It wouldn't do her any good. Besides, it was about time she got back to the rest of the group.

After shedding some final silent tears for her unborn child, she got up and walked back into the house.

**Author's Notes: **Don't kill me! There is a method to my madness. Just give me time. ;-)

On another note, I seem to have Dylan and Brenda staring at each other a lot!


	15. It's Been a Strange Day

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to everyone who left a review. It just inspires me to write more!

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

**Chapter 14: It's Been a Strange Day**

Brenda had been sitting alone in the unlit living room when Brandon showed Andrea out that night. She watched him close the door and stand there for a few seconds. When he turned around she stood up. The movement caught his eye. She stepped forward, becoming more clearly visible in the reflected light of the hallway.

"Brenda?" Brandon asked.

"Hey," Brenda replied.

Brandon turned the light in the living room on and approached her.

"How are you doing?" Brenda asked.

Andrea had told Brandon about Brenda meeting Hannah. He'd been angry at first that his sister had kept her a secret from him, but Andrea had calmed him down, pointing out it was Brenda who had given her the strength to confess her secret to him.

"It's been a very strange day," Brandon admitted, sitting down on the couch. Brenda joined him.

"You can say that again," she commented.

Brandon looked at her. She looked worn out. He was about to question this, but Brenda began speaking again.

"Are things okay between the two of you?" Brenda asked him.

"I guess so. It got pretty emotional back there for a while. It's all been a bit of a shock. We're gonna meet for breakfast tomorrow, and she's gonna bring Hannah," Brandon said.

"That's great Brandon!" Brenda exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is. I can't help feeling strange about it all though. I don't think it's all sunk in yet. I have a daughter. It seems crazy," Brandon told her. He smiled when he was finished, shaking his head in disbelief.

"A pretty amazing daughter," Brenda told him, smiling.

"So I've heard," he told her, returning her smile.

Even though she was smiling, Brandon still thought he detected some sadness in her eyes.

"How about you?" he asked in a concerned tone. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Brenda replied scoffing. "Brandon I'm fine. _You're_ the one who's just had some life-changing news."

"No, I know you Bren. Something's up. You know you can tell me," Brandon told her.

Brenda hesitated. Now that it was all out in the open, there didn't seem any reason not to tell Brandon. She didn't want to burden him though, after the day he'd had.

Brandon could sense she was weighing up whether to tell him what was wrong or not.

"Brenda, you can tell me anything. Trust me, if there's something bothering you or something's happened I want to know. You're my sister."

Brenda nodded her head.

"Okay. I talked to Dylan this afternoon. I told him something I hadn't told him before, something that happened in London before we broke up."

Brandon nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Brandon, I had a miscarriage," she told him.

"Brenda," he said, concerned.

"It happened while Dylan was in Hawaii visiting Iris. He never even knew I was pregnant. I found out after he left, and I wanted to wait until he got home before I told him. After it happened, I just stopped functioning properly. When he came back, I couldn't tell him. I didn't want to face it. If I told him I'd have to deal with it. It just seemed easier to shut the rest of the world out, to push him away. It made sense to me back then."

Brandon moved closer to his sister and put his arm around her. Brenda was grateful for the support. She was becoming used to telling her story, but it was still painful.

"Anyway, things were really bad between me and Dylan when he got back, and he had no idea why. That's what caused the break-down of our relationship. I wasn't facing up to my loss, and I let it take over my life. I don't blame Dylan for leaving. I'm surprised he stayed with me as long as he did," Brenda said.

"I'm glad you told me Brenda. I just wish you'd have said something earlier," Brandon told her.

"I couldn't tell anyone, not until I talked to Andrea about it. She helped me find the strength to face him though. I'm really glad I ran into her at the airport. She's been an amazing friend."

Brandon smiled.

"You know, she said the same thing about you," Brandon said.

Brenda laughed.

"I guess we have been propping each other up over the last few days," she replied.

"So, how did Dylan take the news?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know. I think he was surprised. Kelly interrupted us though," Brenda said.

"Ah," Brandon replied.

"She wasn't too happy about finding us together either," Brenda admitted.

"I think Kelly's always felt a little insecure when it came to you and Dylan," Brandon told her.

"Yeah, well, he took off after her, and I haven't seen him since," Brenda finished.

"He'll be back," Brandon assured her. "I know Dylan. He's not gonna leave something like this hanging."

Brenda nodded. She was unsure if she really wanted to talk to Dylan again about it or not. She wanted to see him again, but seeing him might mean seeing Kelly. She had a feeling she wasn't Kelly's favourite person at the moment. She also thought about the look Dylan gave her. She'd been thinking about it all day. What did it mean? _Was_ it Dylan just being _Dylan_, or was it more? She thought she'd detected something there, something more than just general concern. Was it possible that his feelings for her hadn't changed?

She told herself off immediately. She had no right to think like that. Dylan was with Kelly. He was in a relationship, whether she liked it or not. It wasn't her place to try and interpret the "looks" he'd given her. She was a better person than that.

Brandon and Brenda stayed up chatting to each other for a while, until their parents came home. It felt like old times, when they'd all lived in the house together.

Before going to bed that night Brenda hugged her brother. They'd both experienced some pretty intense emotions over the last 24 hours, but it felt good to know that they had each other for support, no matter what emotions the next 24 hours would bring them. Tomorrow could be a life-changing day for both of them. Brandon was going to meet his daughter, and something told Brenda that she'd be paid a visit by a certain Mr. McKay before the day was out.


	16. When Brandon Met Hannah

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 15: When Brandon Met Hannah**

Andrea pulled into the parking lot of the Peach Pit. She turned to look at her daughter, who was sitting in the backseat.

"You ready kiddo?" she asked.

"I guess," Hannah said, not sounding very enthusiastic.

Andrea was surprised. Last night she'd been bouncing off the walls when she'd told her that she was going to meet her father today. She'd asked lots of questions. Andrea had had a hard time getting her to bed.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Do you… do you think he'll like me?" Hannah asked in a small voice.

"Oh honey, he's gonna love you," Andrea told her, tears in her eyes at the sad look on her daughter's face.

"Really?" Hannah asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Andrea replied, "really."

Brandon was sitting in a corner booth at the Peach Pit, feeling incredibly nervous. He was breathing heavily.

What if she didn't like him? What if she hated him for not being around her whole life? What if he said or did something stupid?

He shot a look in the direction of the restrooms. He felt like throwing up. Maybe it was a bad idea to meet for breakfast. Food probably wasn't a good idea when you were faced with the most nerve-wracking situation of your life.

He heard the door open, and looked up. He saw Andrea coming in, and she was followed by a young girl.

Brandon sat looking at her in awe. That was her. That little girl was his daughter. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Andrea looked around for Brandon, and spotted him.

"Come on," she told Hannah, and made her way to Brandon's table.

"Brandon?" Andrea said. He was staring at Hannah, and didn't seem to acknowledge her at all.

"Brandon?" she tried again.

Brandon snapped out of it and jumped up, greeting Andrea.

"Hi," he said, sounding nervous and slightly out of breath. He shot a glance at Hannah.

Hannah looked back at him. This man was her dad. He looked nice, but scared, she thought to herself. That made her feel a bit better about how scared she felt.

"Brandon, this is Hannah. Hannah, this is Brandon," Andrea said.

Brandon looked at Hannah and mustered up the best smile he could.

"Hi," he said to her.

"Hi," her small voice replied.

The three of them sat down. There was silence for a minute. Brandon and Hannah kept shooting each other looks, wondering about the other one. Brandon studied Hannah's face for a likeness. Andrea had told her she had his eyes. He felt very proud to see that she was correct. Other than that, she looked like Andrea.

"She's beautiful," Brandon thought.

Andrea felt a bit like a third wheel. This was a big moment for Brandon and for Hannah. They needed to spend some time together.

She stood up. Brandon and Hannah both looked up at her.

"I have some errands to run," Andrea said. "Why don't you two spend some time alone together?"

Brandon shot her a panicked look. Was she insane? Leave him alone with Hannah? What if he did something stupid?

"You'll be fine," she said to Brandon, as if she'd read his mind.

"Will you be okay?" she said to Hannah. Hannah nodded.

Andrea kissed her daughter good-bye, and patted Brandon's arm. She smiled at them both and then turned and left.

Brandon and Hannah were left alone at the table. There was an awkward silence. Brandon had no idea what he was doing. Finally he realised that they were there for breakfast.

"Are you hungry?" he asked Hannah.

"A little," she replied.

"Well, do you want something to eat?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"You can order whatever you want," he told her.

Her eyes lit up.

"Whatever I want? Really?" she asked, sounding excited.

"Yeah," said Brandon. He smiled, patting himself on the back. Things seem to be going well so far.

Twenty minutes later and a plate of pancakes sat in front of Brandon. In front of Hannah sat a chocolate sundae, a piece of chocolate cake and a bowl of chocolate fudge. Brandon looked at the food she'd ordered. Somehow he got the feeling Andrea wouldn't exactly be thrilled if she knew about this. Hannah seemed happy though, and began to dig in eagerly.

Hannah asked Brandon lots of questions as they were eating. She wanted to know how old he was (28? Wow, you're really old!), when his birthday was, if he and Brenda had a psychic twin connection, what his job was (Hey! Just like my mom!), and lots of other things. Brandon felt overwhelmed by all the questions. He was amused by her enthusiasm though.

After Hannah had finished her food and Brandon had paid the check, he asked her what she wanted to do next.

"Is there a park around here?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered. He stopped a waitress he knew, Jenny, before leaving.

"Hey, is there a park around here?" he asked quietly.

A few minutes later, some rough directions in his head, Brandon and Hannah were on their way to a park.

"Do you like soccer?" Hannah asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah I do actually," Brandon replied.

"I like it too," Hannah told him.

Brandon wondered if that was a hint of some sort. He made a mental note to buy a soccer ball at the next available opportunity anyway.

A few hours later and Brandon was worn out. He'd pushed Hannah on the swings, spun her around on a roundabout, and Hannah had spotted an abandoned soccer ball near some bushes and insisted on playing a game. It mostly consisted of Brandon chasing Hannah around. It had been a lot of fun though, and they had both enjoyed themselves.

Brandon had begged for a break, and collapsed down on a nearby bench, panting and out of breath. He sat watching Hannah kick the ball around for a while, before hearing his cell phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brandon, it's Andrea," Andrea's voice replied.

"Oh hey Andrea."

"How are getting on?" she asked him.

"Pretty good actually," he replied.

She chuckled to herself. She could hear from his voice that he was exhausted.

"Good! Where are you?"

Brandon told her where they were, and Andrea told him she'd drive over and meet them.

"Actually Andrea, why don't we meet back at the Peach Pit? I'm starving!" he told her.

Andrea laughed again.

"Sure thing. See you there in about 15 minutes?"

"We'll be there," he told her. They said good-bye and then hung up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andrea had gotten there first. She laughed when she saw Hannah bounding in, and Brandon following wearily behind her.

Hannah ran up to her mother and gave her a hug, and began to tell her all the things she and Brandon had done.

"First I had breakfast," she told her mother.

"What did you have?"

"Um, a chocolate sundae and some chocolate fudge and um… oh some chocolate cake!" she told Andrea.

Andrea shot a disapproving look at Brandon. He smiled meekly back.

"Then we went to the park and I went on the swings and on the slide and on the jungle gym and on the roundabout and then we played football until Brandon got tired and then we came here," Hannah finished.

"Sounds like you had a good day," said Andrea, laughing.

"Yeah I did. Brandon's a lot of fun!" Hannah exclaimed.

Brandon smiled.

"You never let me eat chocolate for breakfast!" she added.

Brandon's smile vanished as Andrea gave him another "look".

"Well, what do you want to eat?" he asked hastily, hoping to gloss over the "chocolate" incident.

"No chocolate this time, I think you've had enough," Andrea added, glancing at Brandon briefly, before returning her gaze to Hannah.

Brandon felt like banging his head on the table. That damned chocolate!

A while later and Hannah was happily tucking in to a mega burger. Brandon had also gotten a mega burger while Andrea had opted for a salad.

In the middle of their meal, Nat could be heard at the other end of the room. Nat spotted Brandon and made his way over to him.

"Hey Brando!" he said.

He looked at Andrea, thinking she looked familiar. It came to him in a flash.

"Andrea!"

Andrea stood up, and gave Nat a hug.

"And who's this?" Nat asked, gesturing to Hannah.

"Nat, this is my daughter, Hannah," Andrea told him.

Nat looked surprised for a moment, but then he greeted Hannah.

"Well hello Hannah," he said.

Hannah returned the greeting, but her mouth was full of food so it wasn't very intelligible.

Nat laughed.

"So, where have you been hiding yourself all these years?" he asked Andrea.

Andrea began to tell him about what she'd done since she'd left for college. Brandon listened for a moment and then tuned out.

He was disappointed that Andrea had introduced Hannah as _her_ daughter. Surely he warranted a mention? Hannah was his daughter too. She had his eyes!

He wondered for a moment if Andrea was ashamed that he was the father of her child. Is that why she seemed to want to hide that fact from Nat?

Brandon noticed that Nat had left them. He decided to confront Andrea.

"Why did you tell him Hannah was _your_ daughter?" he asked.

"Because she is?" Andrea replied, confused.

"Why didn't you say she was _our_ daughter?"

Ah, so that's what this was about.

"Because then we would have had to offer some kind of explanation, and I don't want to get into all of that in front of her. You can tell Nat if you want. I don't have a problem with it," Andrea told him.

"You sure?" Brandon asked.

"Yes! I'm sure, really" she told him.

A thought occurred to her.

"Have you told your parents?" she asked him.

"No," said Brandon, realising he hadn't said anything to them about Hannah yet.

He and Brenda had been talking when their parents came home. They'd said a quick goodnight and then had gone to bed. It hadn't occurred to Brandon to stop them and tell them. This morning he'd been out early and hadn't seen his parents.

"Maybe you should tell them first, before you tell anyone else," she told him.

Brandon nodded. Andrea was right. His parents deserved to hear they had a nine year old grand-daughter from him, not somebody else.

"I'll tell them tonight," he told her.

Brandon wondered how his parents would react to the news. He hoped they'd be happy once the initial shock wore off.

"Besides," Brandon thought, "one look at Hannah would win them over completely."

He turned to look at his daughter. This still felt like a dream. He, Brandon Walsh, had a daughter, and with Andrea Zuckerman! He shook his head in amazement.

And to think he almost hadn't come back for the reunion!


	17. Who's There?

**Author's Notes: **Kelly fans will probably pretty much hate this chapter. Sorry about that. This may be a good time to mention I accept any flames gracefully. As a moderator at possibly the most active _Star Trek_ message board on the internet, I get abused on a regular basis. It's all cool. ;-)**  
**

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 16: Who's There?**

Brenda had gotten up early to wish Brandon luck. He looked pretty nervous going out the door, but she was sure he'd be fine.

After Brandon left her thoughts quickly turned to Dylan. Would he come over today?

She couldn't help wondering how things between him and Kelly had gone yesterday.

When she'd gone back into the house Donna had told her that Kelly and Dylan had left. The tone of Donna's voice implied she wasn't telling her the full story. She felt everyone else had acted awkwardly around her, trying to not to make eye contact with her. She had a feeling Kelly had made a big scene about finding her and Dylan together.

Everybody had left shortly afterwards. They never did get around to watching that video yearbook.

When she heard the door knock a while later, she half-hoped it would be Dylan. When she opened the door to reveal Kelly Taylor, she was visibly stunned.

Kelly saw Brenda's surprise at seeing her there.

"She was probably hoping I was Dylan," she thought bitterly to herself.

Ever since she'd walked in on that oh so _tender_ scene between Dylan and Brenda yesterday she'd been fuming.

What was it Dylan had promised her when they got back together? Oh yes, _Kelly, I will never let you down_.

Ha! Never let her down? Except when he took off with no warning to Mexico to "go surfing", or met up with Valerie in Hawaii and never said a word about it when he got back and she had to hear it a year later from his _mother_ who _hated _her but absolutely _adored _Brenda Walsh, or when he went mooning over his ex-girlfriend the second she arrived back in town.

She wasn't blind. She'd seen him follow 5 seconds behind Brenda at the Peach Pit last week when she'd left to take a call. What was that all about? "I was just saying hi," was his answer. What, he can't "just say hi" in front of everyone else?

No, he and Brenda have to have their secret little meetings and share their secret little looks. No, she wasn't blind, or stupid.

When she and Dylan had finally gotten back together, she thought it would work. She'd forgotten how much she and Dylan got on each other's nerves though.

Sure the sex was great, but she always felt like he didn't respect her opinion, like she wasn't worthy of seeing into his soul. Not like _Brenda_ was.

She could admit it; she was always worried that somewhere in the back of his mind, Dylan was thinking about Brenda. They seemed to share this cosmic connection that she _just didn't get_. When she'd heard they'd gotten back together in London she'd been upset, but she resigned herself to the fact that maybe they were just meant to be together.

But then they'd broken up again, and he came back, came back for her. That had to mean something, right? That maybe it really wasn't all about Brenda when it came to Dylan, that maybe she and Dylan really were soulmates after all.

Dylan had never really told her why he and Brenda had broken up, just that things between them were "bad" at the end. She'd never really thought anything more about it, but when Brenda came back and Dylan had reacted to her return she had to wonder.

There was clearly a lot more going on between them than simply two old friends meeting up again at their high school reunion. There was an intensity between them yesterday that made her nervous.

She and Dylan had spent the remainder of the day after leaving the Walsh's alternately screaming at each other and ignoring each other. Sadly this was starting to feel like a familiar pattern with them.

Kelly had had enough, so she decided to and tackle Brenda herself. If Dylan wouldn't tell her what was going on then maybe Brenda would. At the very least, she could make it very clear to Brenda how she felt about her hanging around.

So here she was, standing in Brenda's doorway, telling her they need to talk.

Brenda nodded her head and asked her in and ushered her into the living room. She felt apprehensive about Kelly's sudden visit. She had a feeling this wasn't a social call.

"What do you want to talk about?" Brenda asked, hoping she sounded casual.

Kelly got straight to the point.

"What were you talking about yesterday?" she asked sharply.

Brenda was taken aback by her bluntness, almost bordering on rudeness.

"It's private," Brenda replied.

Kelly nodded her head, a smile on her face. It wasn't a happy smile though, it was scornful, sneering.

"Private, that's just great," she responded. "Yeah, everything's _private_ with you and Dylan."

"Kelly, maybe you should talk to Dylan about this?" Brenda said

"You don't think I haven't tried?" Kelly began, but then she stopped. No, she wouldn't give Brenda the satisfaction of knowing the problems she'd caused.

"I want you to stay away from Dylan," Kelly said suddenly.

"What?" Brenda asked, incredulously.

"You heard me," Kelly replied.

"Kelly, that's just crazy," Brenda told her.

"I'm not gonna lose him Brenda. Not to you," she said, and marched to the door.

She looked back at Brenda.

"You had your chance, and you blew it," she spat out, and with that she stormed out of the house.

Brenda sat down on the couch, shaken after that exchange. Kelly was really worked up about what had happened yesterday. She had been absolutely venomous.

Had she really caused such a rift between Dylan and Kelly? Surely her short talk with Dylan yesterday couldn't have rocked the foundations of their relationship _that_ much? Not if their relationship had been solid to begin with anyway. Had they been having problems before this? Kelly's reaction seemed so extreme and over the top, so _desperate_, as if losing Dylan was something she'd feared for a long time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another knock at the door. Brenda sighed. She didn't feel like facing Kelly again. She got up reluctantly though to answer the door.

"Kelly, I don't think…" she began as she opened the door, but then froze.

Standing in front of her was not Kelly Taylor; it was Dylan McKay.


	18. Castles in the Sand

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 17: Castles in the Sand**

After finishing lunch, Brandon had offered to take Hannah to the beach. Andrea had begun to make more excuses to leave them alone, but Brandon pulled her aside.

"I want you to come too," he told her.

"It's important you spend time alone with her though," Andrea began, but Brandon stopped her.

"It's important she spends time with _both_ of us. Besides, I feel like we haven't really talked, apart from _that_ talk," Brandon said, gesturing at Hannah.

Andrea nodded her head, giving her consent. Brandon smiled at her and then went to pay the bill.

That smile! Every single time he smiled at her like that she felt like she was going to melt into a puddle of goo.

"Pull yourself together Andrea! You don't want to go down that road again," she told herself sternly.

When they got to the beach Brandon bought Hannah a bucket and spade and she settled herself down happily on the sand and began to build sandcastles.

Brandon had found a blanket in the trunk of his mom's car so he brought that with him and spread it out on the sand next to Hannah. He and Andrea sat down. They watched their daughter playing for a while in silence, each thinking their own thoughts. Brandon broke the silence first.

"I'm glad you came," he said.

"Me too," she replied, smiling at him.

He loved that smile. She looked genuinely happy, like she hadn't a care in the world. It suited her, he thought to himself.

He studied her face as she cast her gaze back to Hannah. She looked pretty much the same as she did in high school, but _more_ somehow. Something about the way she carried herself. Brandon tried to work it out, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly.

She still had the same eyes, the same nose, the same face. Her hair was longer now, although slightly darker. The perm was gone but her hair had a natural wave anyway. Hannah's hair was similar, although a shade lighter.

At the moment Andrea had her hair piled up on her head in a messy bun, a stray strand or two blowing in the wind. It made her look younger he thought.

He had always thought she was pretty. Throughout his on and off crush on her during high school, that had been consistent. He'd always felt an attraction to her.

So what had stopped him going for it back then?

He probably should have asked her out when he first got to Beverly Hills and began working at the Blaze with her. He'd certainly thought about it a few times.

He laughed to himself when he remembered their conversation on the carousel just before he and his family had been due to move back to Minnesota. He had been shocked when she'd offered to sleep with him. Shocked but not unhappy about it, he thought laughing to himself again.

Andrea noticed him smiling to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, curious.

He looked at her for a moment, debating whether to tell her. He supposed it couldn't hurt.

"Do you remember the time my family were gonna move back to Minnesota?" he asked her.

She nodded, and blushed as a particular memory came to mind. Brandon noticed this and laughed out loud. She guessed he was laughing at her, and swatted him playfully.

"Can we just pretend that never happened?" she said, lowering her voice. Brandon saw the twinkle in her eye though. She wasn't being serious.

"Are you kidding me?" Brandon said, playing along and moving in closer. "Do you know how many fantasies I got out of that?" he whispered to her, a mischievous grin on his face.

She gave an indignant cry and pushed him. He pushed her lightly back and before they knew it they were having a mini-brawl on the blanket.

Hannah heard the squeals and laughter and looked over at them. When she saw her parents rolling around, she grinned.

Brandon had Andrea pinned on her back. She wasn't complaining about having him lying on top of her though. The last time he'd done that was when they…

It seemed to occur to them both at the same time. Brandon got up hastily and brushed himself down. Andrea sat up. They both felt awkward. Where on earth had _that_ come from?

"I think I'll go and buy us some drinks," said Brandon. Andrea nodded and he got up and walked off in the direction of a kiosk.

Left alone, Andrea mused over the last five minutes. It had felt like old times with Brandon and their flirty banter. They'd never been quite _that_ flirty though, had they? Well, apart from the Prom of course.

She glanced over at Hannah, who had resumed her castle building. Sometimes it was hard to believe Hannah had come from that night, although it was a good night she thought to herself, smiling.

She'd forgotten that in her anger at Brandon. The morning-after was definitely something she could have lived without, but the night itself was magical, something she could definitely _repeat_.

"But you won't," she told herself. Besides, just because she was swooning at the sight of Brandon didn't mean he was feeling the same way about her. In fact, this was fairly normal for them. She was always the one who had been hopelessly in-love with him, not vice versa.

"Of course, he did sleep with you," a voice in her head whispered.

She shook her head, trying to dismiss this thought. She'd thrown herself at him. Of course he'd slept with her. He was an 18 year old guy. _Steve_ would probably have slept with her in the same situation.

Her last thought made her laugh. It made her feel a lot better, and snapped her out of the pensive mood she'd been in. She was here with her daughter and her daughter was happy. That was all that mattered.

Brandon returned with some drinks. Andrea seemed to be relaxed. She had that carefree smile on her face again. He was glad.

He had been worried that maybe he was pushing it a bit with that last comment he'd made to her, although it was actually true he thought to himself, chuckling. Still, she didn't need to know that!

He wasn't sure what it was, but he really enjoyed being around Andrea again. It wasn't just Hannah. When he saw her for the first time at the reunion she'd taken his breath away. He thought about her all night. She was someone who he'd thought about with fondness and regret for ten years, and suddenly she was right there in front of him.

He'd been in several relationships – some pretty serious. He'd almost married Kelly Taylor. They all lacked something though. They either were great companions but the relationship lacked passion, or there was passion but they lacked any common ground. With Andrea though, they had both.

Common ground was easy. She was his best friend, or at least had been. He could always talk to her about anything. She was his constant, his touchstone, his go-to person. And as for passion? They certainly had that. They had butted heads constantly, and enjoyed doing so in the process. They'd spurred each other on at the Blaze, each making the other a better writer. Their physical attraction had been a constant between them. The tension was always there, rearing its head every so often.

The one thing that had really stopped them becoming more than friends, Brandon thought to himself, was the sheer fear of losing the strong friendship that they'd built up. Of course it hadn't worked out that way. They'd _still_ lost the friendship.

What if they had gotten together after that night? Would it have lasted? The frustrating thing was Brandon just didn't know. He cared so much for Andrea though, and he knew she cared for him, so they would've at least had a good foundation to build upon.

Would the baby have driven them apart, or would it have pulled them even closer together? Would they still be together right now, possibly married and with more children? Would they be happy?

"Brandon, would you help me?"

Hannah's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He happily agreed and began to follow Hannah's directions. She wanted to build a moat around her castle, and Brandon's job involved scraping sand away from the area surrounding the castle.

Andrea called Hannah over a few minutes later, and took a bottle of sunscreen out of her purse. She'd made Hannah put some on when they were in the car on their way over, and now she wanted Hannah to reapply some.

It was a fairly normal scene, a mother putting sunscreen on her child while said child fussed, but it had an enormous effect on Brandon. Looking at them, it just hit him.

He wanted them to be a family. He couldn't bear the thought of Andrea and Hannah walking out of his life just as easily as they'd walked into it.

But he was supposed to be going back to D.C. tomorrow, and pretty soon Andrea and Hannah would be returning to New York anyway. He barely had any time left with them, he realised.

He needed to spend some time alone with Andrea, to talk to her and see how things were between them. Was there a possibility that he and Andrea could be more than friends? He needed to know before he said good-bye to them tomorrow.

A couple of hours later Andrea reluctantly decided it was time to go. Hannah was enjoying herself, but she wanted to take her to see Grandma Rose before it got too late. They packed up and headed back to the cars.

Hannah was climbing into Andrea's car when Brandon took Andrea aside.

"Could I see you later?" he asked her.

She gave him a questioning look.

"I'd like to talk," he told her.

She was surprised, but she agreed.

"Where?" she asked.

Brandon looked around.

"How about here, say 8 o'clock?"

"Okay," she answered.

They said goodbye, and Andrea got into her car. Brandon waited for her to leave and then got into his car and drove home.

He decided he'd have to tell his parents about Hannah before he left to meet Andrea that evening. When he got to the house he sat in the parked car thinking about what to say.

After a while he realised he should probably go in.

"Well, here goes nothing," he thought, and left the car and began walking up the driveway.


	19. Just Like Old Times

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 18: Just Like Old Times**

"Dylan!" Brenda exclaimed, shocked to see him so soon after Kelly.

"Hey Brenda," he replied.

There was silence for a moment.

"Can I come in?" Dylan asked.

"Of course, sorry," Brenda told him, moving to allow him to walk in. She shut the door after him, and led him into the living room.

"I know Kelly was here," Dylan stated, causing Brenda to spin around.

"I saw her car parked out front," he explained.

"Does she know you're here?" she asked.

"No, I parked up the street and waited for her to leave," he admitted.

Brenda breathed a sigh of relief. That meant it was less likely Kelly would come charging back in here.

Brenda took a seat on the couch, and Dylan joined her. She waited for him to speak again.

"I thought we should talk, about yesterday," Dylan finally said.

Brenda nodded.

"I've been thinking about what you told me. Is that why you acted so weird with me when I got back from Hawaii?"

Brenda nodded her head again.

"Yeah. I don't know how much sense this is going to make, but I guess it was my way of coping. Not talking about it meant I didn't have to deal with it, didn't have to even think about it. It's crazy though; it was _all_ I thought about. For some reason though, not talking about it made it seem unreal, like it never really happened."

Dylan nodded, understanding. He'd been there. Not the same type of situation, but he'd been there.

"I understand," he told her.

"I should have known something was wrong," he continued. "I should have known something had happened. I'd talked to you on the phone a few days before I got back and everything was fine. I should have known there was a problem when you suddenly seemed so withdrawn. I guess the truth is, for the first few days, I was wrapped up in my own thoughts, about Iris, about Erica and I probably wasn't the easiest person to live with either. I guess when I finally noticed I thought you were upset with me, that it was _me_ who'd made you act that way. When you told me to leave, I really thought it was because you just didn't want me around anymore, that I'd pushed you over the edge."

"No, not at all!" Brenda cried.

"I'd been so happy up until that point. Everything was perfect. I thought nothing could go wrong. When something actually _did_ go wrong, it just sent my world crashing down around me. It took me a long time to get over," she told him.

Dylan couldn't help smiling to himself when Brenda admitted that she'd thought everything was perfect between them before the miscarriage. That's how he had felt too. He'd even started looking at engagement rings before his trip, although he'd never told her that. To think that they were so close… and then suddenly for it to be all over.

She caught his attention when she said it took her a long time to get over the miscarriage. He was concerned. Had he left her to just retreat deeper and deeper back into herself?

"How long?" he asked her.

"A couple of weeks after you left, Adrian showed up at the apartment," she said.

Dylan remembered Adrian. He was an actor friend of Brenda's. He'd actually been jealous of their friendship for a while, before Brenda assured him Adrian was gay.

"He thought I was on drugs or something at first. He made me go and see a doctor. I was diagnosed with clinical depression and put on anti-depressants. They made me see a counsellor too. I found it hard to talk though. I still couldn't bring myself to talk about the baby. Eventually though I started to get back to normal. It took a long time, about a year. Adrian was really supportive."

Dylan felt terrible. He never should have left her. It should have been him who had taken her to a doctor, him who had supported her.

He felt like an idiot. Brenda had wounded his ego when she'd pushed him away, and he allowed that to cloud his judgement, to rule his decisions. He'd felt if Brenda didn't want him, he'd go find someone who did. Someone like Kelly. If only he'd stayed and sorted everything out with Brenda, think where they might have been today? Happy again, everything perfect, thinking about engagement rings.

Thinking about Kelly reminded him of Kelly's visit. Why had she been here?

"What did Kelly want?" he asked her.

She hesitated. She wasn't sure whether she should tell him or not. Kelly had been pretty full-on with her. She decided to tell him the basic idea and leave out the details.

"She wanted me to leave you alone," Brenda told him.

Dylan shook his head in disbelief. This again!

"Can I tell you something Brenda?" he asked.

"Okay," she replied, unsure but curious.

"Just over a year ago, I was in Hawaii visiting my mother. It turned out Valerie Malone was there," Dylan began.

Brenda nodded. She'd known of course that Valerie had moved to Beverly Hills the fall after she'd left.

"We talked for a bit about old times, and then went our separate ways. A couple of months ago my mother was in LA and she stopped by. She happened to mention this to Kelly and Kelly went ballistic. She was convinced something had happened between us. She called Val up and screamed down the phone at her."

Brenda was shocked, but things were starting to make sense now. No wonder Kelly had been so furious to see them together yesterday if she already suspected that Dylan had cheated on her. It must have been playing on her mind a lot.

"Sometimes," Dylan continued, "I wonder why I'm with her."

Brenda was surprised by this last statement. Dylan was having doubts about his relationship with Kelly? Maybe Kelly was justified in her behaviour then? Maybe she sensed those doubts?

"Well, don't you love her?" Brenda asked. It was a hard question for her to ask. Either way the answer could hurt her. If he said yes then she'd be devastated; if he said no then she'd get her hopes up and might end up being let down.

Dylan considered the question. Did he love Kelly? He had a hard time trying to think of an answer. It dawned on him that maybe that was his answer.

"Honestly Brenda? I don't think I do, not the way I should," he admitted.

Her heart leapt at those words. Does that mean there was a chance for them?

"Dylan, if you don't love her, then maybe you shouldn't be with her," she told him. She hoped it sounded casual, disinterested.

She almost gotten away with it, but Dylan knew her too well. He could hear it in her tone. Just barely, but he could hear it. She still had feelings for him.

Did he still have feelings for her? Looking at her now, he felt like he'd just wasted the last five years of his life. He'd never experienced that happiness he shared with Brenda in London with anyone else, Kelly included. That feeling of just belonging, of things just being right.

His eyes met with hers, and a sudden tension flared. He had an inexplicable urge to kiss her. He leaned in.

Her eyes closed instinctively. Slowly she could feel him coming closer. His lips brushed hers.

"No!" she suddenly thought, and jumped up.

"I can't do this," she said, shaking.

"Brenda," Dylan began, but she interrupted.

"No. I'm not gonna give Kelly a reason to come knocking on my door again. I think it would be best if you left," she told him.

He nodded reluctantly. She was right. He needed to talk to Kelly, to sort things out before he could even think about getting involved with someone else.

He walked towards the door, and she followed. Before he left he turned to her.

"I'll talk to Kelly," he told her.

She stood at the door and watched him go. Then she shut the door and leaned against it.

She couldn't believe what had almost happened. It was like the last five years had been erased. She felt bad about Kelly, but she hoped that maybe she and Dylan might stand a chance to pick up where they left off.

With these thoughts occupying her mind, she headed upstairs to her bedroom.


	20. Telling the Parents

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to those of you who left reviews!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 19: Telling the Parents**

Brandon walked into the kitchen, and was greeted by his mother.

"Hi honey, dinner will be in an hour."

"Great," said Brandon, feigning enthusiasm.

He looked at his watch. It was just after 5PM. He was supposed to meet Andrea in three hours.

He wondered when he should break the news about Hannah to his parents. Should he wait until after dinner? That would probably be best, although it wouldn't give him much time. On the other hand, if things got ugly he had a valid excuse to get away quickly. On the whole, it would be best to wait.

He left the kitchen and went upstairs to rehearse exactly what he was going to say.

An hour later the Walsh family was sitting around the table. Brenda looked subdued, Brandon thought. He hadn't spoken to her since he saw her that morning. She'd been out for a walk and had only gotten back a few minutes ago.

The dinner wasn't as happy an affair as Cindy had hoped. Both her children seemed preoccupied. Since this was the last dinner before Brandon left she'd hoped it would be like old times with the four of them together.

After everyone had finished eating, Brandon stood up.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you," he said.

Brenda shot him a supportive look. She guessed what he was about to say.

"What is it son?" Jim asked. He and Cindy exchanged questioning looks.

"You remember Andrea Zuckerman?" he began.

His parents looked at each other, a little surprised by this question.

"Yes, of course," Cindy told him.

"Well, something happened between Andrea and me," Brandon continued.

His parents were surprised by this statement. His mother wondered if he and Andrea had met up at the reunion and had hit it off. She remembered there had been a spark between them at high school. They'd gone to the Prom together too.

"It happened about ten years ago," Brandon clarified.

Now his parents were very curious. Why was it important for them to know about something that had happened such a long time ago?

"We uh," Brandon began, not quite sure how to finish the sentence.

Brenda gave him a reassuring smile. It helped. Brandon realised there was no "nice" "easy" way of saying this. He'd just have to be blunt.

"We slept together," he told his parents.

His parents exchanged another look. Why was Brandon telling them this?

"Brandon," his father began, intending to question him, but Brenda jumped in.

"Dad, let him finish."

Brandon gave Brenda a grateful smile.

"Anyway, I don't know if you guys remember this, but just before high school ended Andrea and I seemed to break away from each other."

Now that Brandon had mentioned it, she did remember noticing that Andrea seemed to have suddenly disappeared, Cindy thought to herself. It was right before graduation, but obviously after the Prom since after all, they had gone together.

"I didn't know it at the time, but a few months later Andrea…." He paused.

"Andrea had… she had a baby," Brandon said.

His parents looked shocked. Was Brandon telling them what it sounded like he was telling them?

"Brandon, are you telling us that you are the father of this baby?" his father demanded.

Brandon saw that his parents were stunned. His mother looked upset.

"Yes," he answered.

"I don't believe this. I don't believe this!" Jim said, angrily.

"Why didn't you say anything?" his mother asked desperately.

"I didn't know Mom!" he replied.

"Why not?" Jim asked; his anger still evident.

"She never told me Dad."

"Why didn't she tell you?" asked Cindy.

"Things were bad between us back then. It was my fault; I said and did some things that really hurt her. I don't blame her for not wanting me involved!"

"So, how long have you known?" Jim asked.

"She told me yesterday," Brandon answered.

Before his parents could make any more comments, Brenda felt she had to speak up.

"Mom, Dad, I know this is a shock, but it's not Brandon's fault, and it's not Andrea's either. It's just something that happened!" she told them.

"You told your sister about this before us?" Jim asked.

Brandon and Brenda looked at each other. Brenda looked guilty. How would her parents react if they knew she knew before Brandon? Brandon didn't want to open that can of worms and decided to remain quiet. Brenda however decided to own up.

"He didn't have to tell me. I already knew," Brenda admitted.

Her father hit the roof.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"You knew?" her mother added, shocked.

"Only for a few days. When I met Andrea with Hannah, I don't know, it just all fit. I wasn't sure though until I confronted her, and she told me."

"When was this?" Jim demanded.

"Thursday," Brenda replied.

Cindy didn't pay any attention to the last exchange. Brenda had said when she met Andrea with _Hannah_.

"Hannah? So the baby was a girl?" Cindy asked.

Brandon and Brenda smiled at each other.

"Yeah, she's a girl, and her name is Hannah. You have a grand-daughter," Brandon told her.

"I have a grand-daughter," Cindy repeated, the news sinking in.

"How could you be so irresponsible Brandon? Getting a girl pregnant!" Jim shouted.

"It just happened Dad! We were careful, but sometimes these things just happen! What do you want me to say?" Brandon shouted back.

"I just don't believe this!" Jim said again, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're disappointed Dad, but it's happened. I have a daughter. A wonderful, beautiful amazing daughter that I wouldn't change for anything in the world," Brandon said.

Brenda could feel tears in her eyes as she was listening to Brandon. He may have only been doing it for a day but her brother was a fantastic father.

"You should see her," Brenda said. "She's amazing, just like Brandon said."

Cindy seemed to be softening.

"What's she like?" she asked.

"She looks just like Andrea," Brandon said.

"Except her eyes," Brenda added. "She's got her daddy's eyes."

Brandon laughed.

"Yeah, she does," he admitted.

"Can we meet her?" Cindy asked.

"Um, yeah. I don't think that will be a problem," Brandon replied.

"When?" Cindy asked. She was beginning to feel excited. This was certainly a shock, but Brandon seemed happy and that put her at ease.

"I'll try and arrange something for tomorrow," Brandon said,

Jim remained silent. He was very disappointed in Brandon. Brandon was a smart, responsible person. How had this happened? He was angry with Andrea also. How could she keep this news from his son?

Cindy listened to Brenda's stories about Hannah, becoming more enthralled by the minute. Brandon was relieved. It hadn't gone as badly as he'd thought it would. His father was being very quiet, but at least he'd stopped yelling.

Brandon realised it was about time he left to go and meet Andrea. His mother forced a promise out of him to ask Andrea to bring Hannah by tomorrow. His father just looked at him, not saying anything, the disappointment obvious in his face. Brandon was hurt by this, but he hoped his father would overcome it when he met Hannah.

Before he got into his car he heard Brenda calling him. She'd run out after him.

"I just wanted to say before you go, I'm really proud of you Brandon. Hannah's lucky to have you as a father," Brenda told him.

Brandon was touched by this. He hugged his sister and then got into his car. Brenda waved good-bye, and watched his car go down the street for as long as it was visible. She stayed outside another two or three minutes, thinking about things, and then turned and headed back into the house.


	21. Kids

**Author's Notes: **Many thanks again to those of you who reviewed.

This chapter starts out with Brenda, but then goes on to Cindy's thoughts. I wanted to get one of the Walsh parent's perspectives on what they perceived to be going on with Brenda over the last few days, as well as a little on their feelings about the ending of Brenda and Dylan's relationship five years ago.

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 20: Kids**

Brenda had been sitting in her room for an hour, mulling over the Dylan situation, when her mother knocked and popped her head around the door.

"Brenda? Brandon is out and your father's at work. How about we go and do some shopping? Just us girls," Cindy asked.

Brenda suddenly felt guilty. She had been in Beverly Hills almost a week and she had spent hardly any time with her mother.

"Sure Mom," she replied.

Mom and daughter had a good time together. Brenda was glad her mother had suggested it; she certainly needed it.

Since she arrived, apart from when she was with Andrea and Brandon, Brenda had felt totally disconnected to Beverly Hills, like she'd never really mattered to anyone there. Even with Dylan, she felt like it was picking up a book and opening it halfway through. She had missed all of what had happened in his life in the last five years, and he had missed what had happened in her life. It suddenly occurred to her that things with Dylan were a lot more complicated than the Kelly issue.

Were they still the same people that they were five years ago? Could they really pick up where they had left off, assuming of course that Dylan even wanted that. Sure, this morning he had seemed interested, but maybe his emotions were clouded by the baby revelation or the fragile state of his relationship with Kelly? Perhaps he didn't really feel the same way about her at all. Maybe she was just the "rebound girl".

Brenda sighed. She didn't want to get hurt again. Maybe it was crazy to hang around while Dylan and Kelly had problems. It just raised her hopes that she and Dylan stood a chance of getting back together. What if Dylan and Kelly worked out their problems? Where would that leave her?

Brenda felt the sudden need to talk to someone about this. She needed to talk to Andrea. Unfortunately, she knew Andrea was busy with Brandon and Hannah today. She didn't want to interrupt that. Brenda secretly had high hopes that perhaps Brandon and Andrea might find that they still had that same spark they had all those years ago in high school. It would be wonderful if they could work things out and the three of them, Brandon, Andrea and Hannah, could be a family.

She decided it would be best to wait until tomorrow to talk to Andrea, after Brandon left. Who knows, maybe Andrea would need someone to talk to too.

When Brenda and Cindy got home the house was still empty.

"That's a good sign," Brenda thought. Brandon was still out with Andrea and Hannah, so things must be going well.

She went upstairs to take off her jacket. A minute later, she heard her mother calling her from downstairs.

She went back down, and noticed her mother had a concerned look on her face.

"You have a message Brenda," her mother told her.

"A message?" Brenda asked, confused.

"From Dylan," he mother said.

"Oh," said Brenda, praying that she sounded casual. The last thing she wanted right now was for her mother to say anything to her father about Dylan calling. She could just imagine Jim's reaction to that.

Brenda went to the answering machine and replayed the message.

"Hi Brenda, it's Dylan. Give me a call when you get this. My number is…" Brenda grabbed a pen and scribbled down the number. She could feel her mother watching her as she did so.

"Is everything okay honey?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Brenda answered. She saw that her mother didn't quite buy this. She looked worried.

"Really Mom, everything's fine," she said, hoping it would reassure her mother.

Whether it did or it didn't her mother let the matter drop and changed the subject.

"I'm going to start dinner," Cindy said.

Brenda smiled. Her father would have never have let that drop so easily. It was a good thing she and her mother had gotten home first!

Brenda felt like she needed to clear her head. She had resolved not to speak to Dylan again until she talked things through with Andrea. Hearing his voice just now though made the idea of calling him suddenly very tempting. She needed to get out of the house, away from any phones and think for a bit.

"Mom, I'm gonna take a walk," Brenda said.

"Okay honey, but don't be late back. Dinner will be in about an hour or so," her mother replied.

Brenda nodded, and went back upstairs to retrieve her jacket. She said good-bye to her mother, and left the house.

Cindy was worried. She hadn't seen much of Brenda at all during this visit. She wasn't resentful of that, she was glad Brenda was getting out with friends and enjoying herself. That's what this reunion was all about after all. She had noticed that Brenda had seemed very quiet and thoughtful on Thursday evening though. When she'd left the party at the Peach Pit early, Cindy was surprised. Brenda had said she was going to visit a friend. What friend? Donna and Kelly had been at the party. Brenda had also disappeared out for the day on Friday, and again on Saturday afternoon, that time complete with several dresses. The explanation again was "a friend". Who was this friend that Brenda was spending so much time with?

When she and Jim had discussed it on Friday night before they went to sleep, Jim had been concerned that it was Dylan. Cindy had put him at ease then, by reminding him that Dylan had been at the party that Brenda left. Jim had still been suspicious though. After Saturday, it became apparent that the friend was obviously female, and this reassured Jim. Cindy was still curious though.

She couldn't help worrying about Brenda. Brandon seemed to be more together than Brenda was. His life ran on a smooth line, more or less. Brenda on the other hand had been down a rocky road. Cindy couldn't help remembering a few years ago when she learned through a friend of Brenda's that Brenda was on medication for depression. She also had learned that Brenda and Dylan's relationship had ended.

That had hit her hard. Thinking about her little girl so hurt and alone in London broke her heart. She wanted Brenda to come out to her and Jim in Hong Kong and stay with them there, but Brenda had refused.

Cindy had been surprised when she heard about Brenda and Dylan. They had seemed so happy the last time she'd seen them. Even Jim was warming up to him, albeit begrudgingly. She really felt there was a future between them, and wouldn't have been surprised to get a phone call from Brenda announcing their engagement, or even marriage!

Jim had felt betrayed when he learned that Dylan had left London and Brenda. He blamed Dylan of course for Brenda's depression, but also himself for welcoming Dylan into his home and accepting their relationship. He had trusted Dylan not to hurt his daughter, but that is exactly what Dylan had done.

When Cindy and Jim had moved back to Beverly Hills, they had run into Dylan quite early on at the Peach Pit. Cindy had had to restrain Jim from making a scene. Jim still had enough time to tell Dylan that he'd ruined Brenda's life and that he was sorry Brenda had ever met Dylan. Thankfully, Dylan had walked away and things didn't go further. Since that incident, they had been in Dylan's company several more times and both men simply ignored each other. Cindy was unhappy about this, but at least they weren't arguing or, worse, coming to blows with each other.

Cindy had been busy preparing dinner while musing over these thoughts. Brandon had appeared though, and interrupted them.

"Hi honey, dinner will be in an hour," she told him.

"Great," he replied, and then left the kitchen.

Cindy noticed Brandon seemed preoccupied. Oh dear, she hoped nothing was wrong there either. So much for not worrying about Brandon!

"Really," Cindy thought. "What on earth has been going on with my children these last few days?"

Kids, Cindy thought to herself. No matter how old her children were, she was always going to worry about them.


	22. Walk on the Beach

**Author's Notes: **Many thanks again to all who reviewed. **  
**

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 21: Walk on the Beach**

Brandon reached the parking lot where he was due to meet Andrea several minutes early. He got out of the car and leaned against the hood, waiting for Andrea to arrive.

He spotted her car a few minutes later. She pulled up next him and got out.

"Hey," he said, smiling at her.

She returned his greeting, and his smile.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Brandon asked her.

"Sure," she replied.

They walked down to the beach and began to walk along the shoreline.

"So, you're probably wondering why we're here," Brandon began.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Andrea replied.

"You know I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah, I do."

"We should probably try and work something out with Hannah. I've missed so much; I don't want to miss any more."

Andrea nodded.

"I was thinking maybe she could go and stay with you for a while if you want, after we leave here," Andrea told him.

"What about you?" Brandon asked.

"Well, I'll have to go back to New York. I can't take any more time off work," she told him.

"Right," Brandon replied, disappointed. He'd hoped both Hannah and Andrea might be able to come to D.C.

They walked on in silence for a while. The sun was getting lower and a slight breeze blowing against them made it seem colder than it really was. Brandon shoved his hands into his pockets, wondering what to say next.

He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to ask Andrea how she felt about him. He wanted to tell her that he cared about her and that it was more than just friendship. He wanted to ask her if there was a chance that they could be anything more than just friends.

How could he say these things to her though? Their relationship was in a delicate place. Suddenly they had a daughter to think about. Her needs came above theirs. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt that little girl. If he screwed things up with Andrea, then Hannah would probably get hurt in the process.

On the other hand, if things worked out with Andrea, then that would be a good thing for Hannah. Her parents would be together. It was so frustrating! What was the right thing to do?

Andrea noticed the sun was close to setting. It looked beautiful, glistening across the ocean. She stopped to take in the view. Brandon came to a stop beside her.

Andrea sighed.

"You don't get sights like that in the middle of New York," she said, continuing to look out over the ocean.

"No, you don't get 'em in D.C. either," Brandon said.

Andrea sat down on the sand, facing the ocean. Brandon joined her.

"Do you ever miss California?" she asked, turning to face him.

He turned to face her also.

"Yeah, I do sometimes," he answered after considering the question for a moment.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Sometimes," she replied quietly, looking out over the ocean again.

There was silence again. Andrea broke it a few moments later.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing the right thing, staying out in New York. Sometimes Hannah doesn't seem very happy there."

"I'm sure you're doing the best you can," Brandon said.

Andrea turned to him again and smiled.

"It's tough you know," she told him. "Juggling work and a child, trying to get the balance right. Don't get me wrong, she's a fantastic kid and I couldn't imagine my life without her, but she can be a handful sometimes."

Brandon laughed.

"Yeah, I'd noticed that," he told her, grinning.

Andrea laughed too, remembering how exhausted Brandon had been that afternoon after spending a few hours with her – not to mention the chocolate incident.

"You're a great mother Andrea. She's an amazing kid. You did a wonderful job raising her," he told her sincerely.

It meant a lot to Andrea to hear Brandon say that. She blushed at the look of admiration in his eyes. She looked down to avoid his look, embarrassed, hoping Brandon wouldn't notice.

He did though. He decided to lighten the mood a bit.

"If I was gonna get anyone pregnant at the Prom, I'm glad it was you," he said, a wicked glint in his eye.

It worked. She laughed and gave him a friendly shove.

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

She looked back out over the ocean. The sun was well and truly setting by now. Brandon turned to look too. It was a beautiful sight, he thought.

He turned his gaze back to Andrea. She looked peaceful, the thinnest smile formed on her face, still watching the sunset. The breeze tugged lightly at her hair.

"Not as beautiful as this sight," Brandon realised.

Maybe it was the mood – the sunset, the light breeze, the sound of the waves gently rolling, but Brandon suddenly found himself leaning over to Andrea, moving his lips closer to hers.

She didn't notice him getting closer, not until he was right beside her. She hesitated a moment, but a look in his eye reassured her. She closed her eyes and moved in to meet him.

The kiss was soft at first, but gradually deepened. It felt comfortable to both. It wasn't fraught or hungry; it was slow, gentle. They both became lost in the kiss, lost in the feelings it was evoking in each of them.

How long it would have lasted was something neither of them could have answered, but the sudden ring of a cell phone interrupted them. They pulled apart. When they made eye contact, they each suddenly felt awkward.

Andrea realised it was her phone that was ringing, and retrieved it from her pocket and answered it.

"Hello."

There was a pause for a few moments as Andrea listened to the person on the other end. A worried expression formed on her face.

"Is she okay?"

Another pause. Her worry seemed to subside.

"Oh good… Yes, I'll be there soon… Okay… Okay, I'll see you there. Bye."

She hung up the phone and turned to Brandon.

"That was my dad. My grandmother had some sort of seizure. They said she was okay, but my dad's going in to see her. I'm gonna go and meet him there," she explained.

"Yeah, you should go," Brandon said, hoping Rose would be okay, but also disappointed that their time together was being cut short, especially after that kiss.

They made their way back to the cars, making small talk here and there, but mostly silent.

Before Andrea got into her car, Brandon remembered something.

"I told my parents about Hannah. They want to meet her," he told her.

She nodded.

"When? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow morning if it's possible, before I leave."

_Before I leave._ Those three words stung Andrea. It was just too soon.

"I'll give you a call when I get home from the hospital," she said.

"Okay," he replied.

They said goodbye to each other and each got into their cars and drove off, Andrea to the hospital and Brandon back home.

About two hours later Andrea called Brandon.

"Is your grandma okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, she's fine," Andrea told him.

"So, tomorrow?" she continued. "What's a good time?"

"How about early. My plane leaves in the afternoon, but I'd like to spend as much time with Hannah as possible."

He wanted to add_ and with you_, but felt it would be best not to. Things were still so fragile between them.

They arranged for Andrea to come by at 9:30.

When Brandon told his parents, his mother was excited. His father was quiet though. He was still feeling angry about the whole situation, although his mood had mellowed slightly.

Brenda was happy to hear Andrea was coming too. She needed to talk to her about Dylan. She was more confused than ever about what to do.

She'd called Dylan briefly earlier that evening to let him know she got his message. He told her he'd talked with Kelly. He wanted to tell her the rest in person. She put him off coming over by mentioning that her father was there. She avoided going over to see him, saying Kelly could show up. They arranged to meet tomorrow afternoon, when Kelly was busy with plans with her family. It was her younger sister's birthday.

Tomorrow would certainly be an emotional day for the Walsh family she thought. Brandon was leaving Andrea and Hannah, her parents were meeting their granddaughter, and she was possibly about to reconnect with the love of her life. She prayed there would be a happy ending in each case.


	23. Meet the Grandparents

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 22: Meet the Grandparents**

Cindy was on edge waiting for Andrea and Hannah to arrive. It was almost 9:30 so they should get there any minute.

Jim was still wary of the situation. Cindy hoped he wouldn't make either Andrea or Hannah feel uncomfortable or unwelcome.

Brandon was nervous too. Not about Hannah. He had a feeling his parents would adore her, even his father once he got a look at her.

He was nervous about seeing Andrea again, after what had happened last night.

It had felt to him like she returned his feelings. She hadn't pushed him away or yelled at him. Hopefully that was a good sign.

Brenda was impatient for Andrea and Hannah's arrival. She felt like she would burst if she couldn't discuss the Dylan situation with someone.

Eventually, the moment each Walsh family member had been waiting for happened. The doorbell rang.

Brandon, Brenda and Cindy all jumped up to answer the door. Jim hung back, although he was suddenly very curious to see Hannah.

Brandon got to the door first and opened it. He greeted Andrea and Hannah and let them in. Hannah ran to Brenda and hugged her. Brenda happily returned to hug.

Cindy was standing on the sidelines, taking in this little girl who was standing in front of her. She was mesmerised.

Jim's reaction to seeing Hannah surprised him. All thoughts of giving Andrea a piece of his mind flew out the window. He approached the little group standing in the hall and stood beside Cindy, enchanted by this smiling little girl.

Hannah noticed the two strangers in the group, and looked up at them with wide eyes. That was it. Cindy and Jim lost their hearts to her.

Brandon introduced them.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Hannah. Hannah, these are my parents."

"Hello!" Hannah said, sounding cheery. More grandparents! Did that mean more birthday and Christmas presents?

Cindy and Jim were so taken with Hannah that they didn't seem to notice Andrea. Brandon cleared his throat.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Andrea?"

He got his parents' attention. Cindy was embarrassed. How could she forget to say hello to Andrea! She hoped Andrea wouldn't take it as a snub.

"Oh of course, it's good to see you again Andrea!" Cindy cried. "Isn't it Jim?" She turned to her husband.

"Yes of course. Come in, come in!" he said, leading the group into the living room.

Brandon heaved a sigh of relief. Thank God that had gone well.

His parents took seats on the couch and Cindy patted the space in between them, asking Hannah to join them. Hannah bounded over to them. She began to chatter away.

Brandon, Brenda and Andrea looked on in amusement. Suddenly Brandon heard Hannah mention the word "chocolate" and saw his mother look up at him, frowning. Not the chocolate thing again! Was it going to haunt him forever? He hurried over to try to stop Hannah going further with the story.

Andrea and Brenda were left standing by themselves.

"I don't mean to drag you away, but do you think we could talk?" Brenda asked quietly.

"Sure," Andrea replied. "I was going to ask you the same thing myself."

Quietly, they went upstairs and into Brenda's room and settled themselves on the bed.

"So, did you talk to Dylan?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, I did. And then Kelly walked in on us. She wasn't too happy about it. They got into a fight and left. She came to see me yesterday morning and told me to stay away from him. She was quite bitter about it too."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah I know! But then after she left, Dylan showed up again."

"Oh?" said Andrea, curious.

"We talked more about what went wrong with our relationship, and how I felt about losing the baby. Then we talked about Kelly. He'd seen her car parked out front when he came over so he knew she had talked to me. She didn't see him though. Anyway, Dylan admitted that his relationship with Kelly wasn't going so well, and that he didn't really love her."

"Really? What else did he say?" Andrea asked.

"Well, this isn't something he said, but more like something he did," Brenda began.

Andrea was very interested now.

"Go on, don't keep me in suspense!"

"He… he… he kissed me!"

"What? Wow!" Andrea exclaimed.

"I know. I stopped it as soon as it started. While Kelly's still in the picture I don't want to go there," Brenda admitted.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Did he say anything about Kelly after that?"

"He said he was going to talk to her. I got a message from him yesterday, asking me to call him. I called him back and he said he talked to Kelly, but he wanted to see me. I put him off though," Brenda told her.

"Why did you put him off?" Andrea asked.

"Because I needed to talk to you first," Brenda admitted.

Andrea laughed.

"Well I'm here now," she said.

"It's just; I care about Dylan, a lot. I never stopped loving him. But say he has called it off with Kelly. Who's to say that he really does want us to get back together? What if I'm just the rebound for him? I don't want to get hurt again. I don't know what to do if I see him today and he wants to give our relationship another try."

Andrea thought about it for a minute.

"Okay, let's consider everything. You love him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Would being with him make you happy?"

"Yes!"

"Are you prepared to work to make the relationship work, to make compromises, to make sacrifices if necessary?"

"Of course."

"Is there anyone else you could imagine yourself with?"

"No. There never has been."

"Okay then, so you love him, he makes you happy, you're willing to commit to him and there's no one else in the world you could imagine yourself with. I think you've got your answer right there," Andrea said.

"But what if it doesn't work out?"

"But what if it does? Sometimes you just have to take a chance, even if it seems scary," Andrea told her.

Brenda nodded. She knew Andrea was right. It _was _scary, but Dylan was the one, she could feel it. He always had been. She'd made detours along the way, with Rick and with Stuart, but nobody had ever meant as much to her as Dylan did. He was her heart and soul.

"Thanks Andrea," Brenda said, hugging her.

"Hey, no problem," Andrea replied.

"What about you? You said you wanted to talk too. How are things going with Brandon and Hannah?"

"She adores him, he adores her, so I think it's going pretty well," Andrea said, smiling.

"What about you and Brandon?" Brenda asked, a twinkle in her eye.

Andrea shook her head.

"He hasn't talked you about what happened last night has he?" she asked.

Brenda sat up straight at that question.

"What happened last night?" she cried.

"Well, we met up to talk," Andrea said.

"Yeah?"

"And well, we were sitting on the sand watching the sunset," Andrea continued.

"Andrea, you're killing me here!" Brenda said. "Come on!"

"And we kissed," Andrea admitted.

Brenda squealed.

"Oh I _knew _it! You guys are so perfect together!" Brenda said excitedly.

"Hold on there, I'm not too sure about what to do next," Andrea said.

This brought Brenda back down to earth.

"What? What do you mean you're not sure? It's obvious you're crazy about him, and I think he's crazy about you too."

Andrea sighed.

"I don't know. It's just so complicated. What if it didn't work out? There's Hannah to think about. It would hurt her so much if things went wrong between Brandon and me. Maybe we're better off as friends. She's not gonna get hurt that way. None of us will."

"Andrea," Brenda said, "sometimes you just have to take a chance, even if it seems scary."

Andrea laughed.

"I hate it when someone throws my own advice back in my face."

Brenda laughed too.

"I remembered. I thought you could use it though," she told her, grinning.

"I'll make you a deal," Brenda said.

Andrea groaned.

"Can't we have one conversation that doesn't end in us making a deal?" she asked.

"Andrea, I'm serious!"

"So am I!"

"Andrea!"

"Okay, okay. What's the deal?"

"I'll take a chance with Dylan, if you take a chance with Brandon," Brenda told her.

"Deal?" Brenda asked.

"Deal," Andrea replied, and the solemnly shook hands.

"Hey Brenda?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me never to talk to you again."

They looked at each other for two seconds, and collapsed on the bed laughing.


	24. Kelly Pays a Visit

**Author's Notes: **Thanks once again for all the reviews!

This one is a shortish chapter. More notes at the end for when you're done reading.

Warning: Kelly fans may not like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 23: Kelly Pays a Visit**

Brenda and Andrea were still laughing when Cindy's head appeared around the door.

"Brenda, you've got a visitor," Cindy said.

Brenda's heart leapt into her mouth. Was it Dylan? Why had he come here when they'd already arranged to meet later?

"It's Kelly," Cindy added.

Brenda and Andrea looked at each other. Kelly! That could not be good.

Brenda didn't want to go downstairs. Her mother looked at her expectantly.

"What should I tell her?" Cindy asked.

Brenda paused, considering, but then Kelly appeared herself, barging past Cindy.

Cindy was shocked at Kelly's rudeness. Brenda and Andrea jumped up. Andrea, noting Kelly's livid stares at Brenda stood in between Brenda and Kelly. Kelly tried to shove past but Andrea stopped her.

Cindy frantically shouted for Jim and Brandon. From her point of view, it looked like Kelly was on the verge of attacking Brenda, or Andrea if she got in the way.

Brandon came rushing up the stairs, with Jim a close second, at Cindy's scared voice.

"Mom, what's going on?" Brandon panted as he arrived at Brenda's door.

Cindy pointed helplessly at the situation unfolding in Brenda's room.

Kelly was screaming at Andrea to get out of her way, and Andrea was calmly telling her she wouldn't. Brenda looked scared.

"I think you should go," Andrea stated.

"Do you have any idea what's she's done to me?" Kelly screamed.

"She's ruined my life! I hate her! I HATE HER!"

With that, she lunged towards Brenda, violently shoving Andrea to the ground. Brandon and Jim were on her at once, holding her back. Brenda rushed to Andrea to help her up, checking she was okay.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Brandon shouted to Kelly.

Kelly was hysterical now, angry incomprehensible screams coming from her.

"How dare you come into my house and try to attack members of my family," Jim shouted, gesturing at Brenda and Andrea, who were now standing with Cindy.

Amidst the shouting, Hannah walked into the room.

"What's going on?" she asked. She started when she saw Kelly snarling and struggling in her father and grandfather's arms. To her Kelly was a frightening sight.

Kelly managed to free one arm and used it to claw at Brandon's face. He released her from his grip, crying out from the pain.

"Daddy!" Hannah screamed, and started to cry.

Andrea pulled Hannah to her, and was about to rush her out of the room when Kelly managed to shake off Jim's grip.

She stood for a moment, glaring at Brenda, and then she stalked over to the door.

"This isn't over" she spat at Brenda, and then stomped out of the room and down the stairs. They all heard the door slam shut a moment later.

Cindy and Brenda rushed to Brandon to see if he was okay. Andrea knelt down beside Hannah, holding her tightly as she cried, muttering comforting words.

Brandon had some deep scratches across his right cheek. He was bleeding, but Cindy could see it wasn't as bad as it looked.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she said.

She walked towards the bathroom, but Brandon walked over to Hannah first.

"Hey, he said," tapping her on the shoulder.

She removed her head from her mother's shoulder, and turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Look, I'm fine," he told her. She looked at him, and then flung herself into his arms.

He hugged her tightly and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded. Brandon released her, and followed his mother into the bathroom.

"I think we could use some ice-cream," Jim said in a cheerful voice and took Hannah's hand.

"What do you think?" he asked Hannah.

She nodded and smiled. He smiled back and led her downstairs.

Andrea gave the still visibly shocked Brenda a hug.

"Hey, you okay?" Andrea asked. Brenda was shaking.

"Yeah," Brenda replied. She edged her way to the bed and sat down. Andrea sat down beside her.

"I guess we can take it that Dylan did indeed break up with her," Andrea stated.

"I guess so," Brenda said.

"I'm sorry you had to get involved in that," Brenda added.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Andrea assured her.

"Poor Hannah. Poor Brandon!"

"I'm sure they'll both be fine," Andrea said.

A while later and Jim, Brandon, Brenda and Andrea were sitting together in the kitchen. Cindy was with Hannah in living room, showing her pictures of Brandon and Brenda as children.

"Should we call the police?" Jim asked, referring to Kelly.

"She was pretty full-on," Brandon said.

"She needs help," Andrea added.

"Guys, I don't want to call the police. I feel responsible for the way she's feeling," Brenda told them.

"Bren, what exactly was that all about anyway? Is it Dylan?" Brandon asked.

Jim started at the mention of Dylan, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I might have known _he'd_ be involved," Jim said angrily.

"Dad! It's not Dylan's fault. I'm not sure, but I think he and Kelly may have broken up and she's taking her anger out on me," Brenda said.

"Why would she take it out on you?" Jim asked.

Brenda knew her father wouldn't be happy to hear the next part.

"Because, she probably blames me for the break-up," Brenda said.

"Why?"

"Dylan and I have been talking about what went wrong with our relationship. We sorted a lot of things out," Brenda admitted.

"Brenda…" her father began in stern voice.

"Nothing's happened. Dylan admitted that he wasn't in-love with Kelly and was going to talk to her. And I guess he did."

Jim shook his head.

"After what happened last time after you two broke up, how could you even _think_ of getting involved with him?" Jim said, raising his voice.

"Dad, what happened between Dylan and me is complicated," Brenda said.

"So explain it then!" Jim said.

Brenda looked lost. Brandon felt sorry for her. Until his father understood why Brenda and Dylan had broken up, he couldn't see him being accepting of Dylan being back in Brenda's life.

"Brenda, maybe it's time to tell them," Brandon said.

"Tell us what?" Jim asked.

Brenda nodded her head.

"There's something I have to tell you and Mom," Brenda told him.

Brandon and Andrea got up and went into the living room. Brandon told Cindy that Brenda had something to tell her. She was surprised at the serious looking expressions on Brandon and Andrea's faces.

After she left the room, Brandon suggested a walk to give Brenda and her parents some privacy. Within a couple of minutes Brandon, Andrea and Hannah were strolling down the street, Hannah in between them holding a hand of each.

**Author's Notes: **Kelly probably seemed quite over the top in this chapter, so I'd like to explain my reasons for having her act this way.

Kelly had quite a traumatic time a few years ago with the rape and killing her rapist. I thought the show didn't really highlight that very well. In my 90210 world, she's been hanging on by a thread for the last few years. This is why she's so possessive of Dylan. The break-up with Dylan caused that thread to snap, hence her fit at the Walshes.


	25. Brandon's Farewell

**Author's Notes: **As always, thank you very much to everyone who reviewed!

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 24: Brandon's Farewell**

Jim and Cindy were stunned when Brenda finished her story. They felt like they had failed Brenda by not being there for her while she was in so much pain.

"It's not your fault," Brenda assured them. "I got through it and I'm okay now. That's the main thing."

"Does Dylan know?" Cindy asked.

"I told him a couple of days ago."

"You said Dylan and Kelly broke up," Jim began, wanting to get to the bottom of the Dylan situation.

"Is _that_ why Kelly was so angry with you?" Cindy asked.

"I think so," Brenda admitted.

"But I _promise_ nothing is going on with me and Dylan right now. Him breaking up with Kelly is something that was always gonna happen. He's not in-love with her," Brenda continued.

"So there's nothing going on _now_, but what about tomorrow, or the day after that?" Jim asked, his disapproval evident in his tone.

"I still love him," Brenda admitted.

"Oh Brenda," her mother said sympathetically.

She smiled gratefully at her mother. Her father however was not so sympathetic.

"Brenda! That man is trouble. He's broken your heart on two occasions! Who's to say he won't do it again!" Jim shouted.

"Who's to say he _will_," Brenda retorted.

Jim gave an exasperated sigh at this.

"Dad, I _know_ you have problems with Dylan, but I love him, and I think he loves me. I haven't been happy without him. Dad, he means everything to me! Why can't you support me, instead of always disapproving?" Brenda said, angry tears coming to her eyes.

Jim softened.

"Brenda, I'll always support you. It's just Dylan…"

He couldn't find the words to end his sentence. Dylan just aggravated him so much. He had hurt Brenda so much. He wished Brenda had never met him. Sometimes he blamed himself. It was because of his job that they had moved to Beverly Hills and Brenda had met Dylan. That man had robbed his little girl's innocence and her peace of mind, and now he was supposed to happily welcome him back into their lives?

Brenda was frustrated with her father's continuing negativity towards Dylan. She felt like she'd had this same conversation with him a hundred times. Why couldn't her father just accept that Dylan made her happy? Didn't he know that by constantly interfering in their relationship that he made her miserable?

In London, away from her parents and their "friends" when they could just be together, they were happy. There were no dramas or crises. They were just like any other normal couple. She suddenly wished they were back in London where there was no Kelly or her father, so they could work out their relationship themselves, without anyone else interfering. Didn't they realise that it was the _interfering_ that had caused the breakdown of their relationship the first time?

Cindy could sense the frustration from both Jim and Brenda. Half the problem was they were so much alike, she thought to herself. They couldn't see each other's point of view; they refused to. She became frustrated herself watching them.

Cindy decided to change the subject to give both of them a chance to calm down.

"I think what we should focus on right now is what to do about Kelly. I know you don't want to call the police Brenda, but she assaulted Andrea and Brandon. Poor Hannah was terrified!"

Brenda felt a pang of guilt. Her actions had indirectly caused a lot of upset for some of the people she cared most about. She knew Brandon and Andrea were both physically fine, but Hannah was just a little kid. If she was scared of Kelly, she could only imagine how scared Hannah was.

"I think we should at least talk to her family," Cindy continued.

"It's her little sister's birthday," Brenda said, remembering what Dylan had told her yesterday. "Today might not be a great day."

"But what if she comes back? Brenda, we have to do something. What if she finds you home alone?" Cindy said.

Brenda nodded reluctantly. It was true; Kelly had clearly lost it. She was a danger to others, and possibly to herself.

"I'll call Donna and David. David can talk to her mom. Something tells me Jackie would be more likely to listen to David than me," Brenda said.

Her parents nodded in agreement, and Brenda left the room to make the call.

Her parents were silent for a moment, but then Jim unleashed his frustration.

"Dylan McKay! I thought he was out of all our lives for good!"

"Jim! Now is not the right time!" Cindy admonished.

"When _is_ the right time? When she gets back together with him? When he gets her pregnant again? When she marries him?" Jim said, frustrated.

"Jim, can't you just accept Dylan? You were starting to warm up to him before," Cindy said.

"Yeah, he fooled me once! What, am I supposed to fall for that again and watch him break our daughter's heart _again_ without saying anything?"

Brenda returned to the room at that moment. She heard the last part of what her father had said.

"Dad, can't you see how much you hurt me when you talk like that? This is _my_ life! I love Dylan, I always have! He makes me happy! Why do you have to cause so many problems? Why can't you just let me and Dylan figure it out for ourselves!"

Cindy could see another argument starting. She intervened.

"I think everyone is just a little emotional right now. We need to just calm down and then we can talk about this later."

The front door could be heard opening as Cindy was finishing her speech. Hannah came running into the kitchen, followed by Brandon and Andrea.

"I hate to break this party up, but I've got to leave for the airport soon or I'll miss my plane," Brandon stated.

Cindy jumped up. She couldn't believe it was time for Brandon to go already. She suddenly felt like she'd wasted his entire visit.

Brandon went upstairs to retrieve his things, and Jim went with him.

Cindy stayed with Brenda, Andrea and Hannah.

"Andrea, why don't you and Hannah stay for lunch? We should only be gone about an hour. I felt like I've hardly spent any time with her," Cindy said, looking at Hannah.

"What do you think Hannah? Do you want to stay?" Andrea asked her daughter.

"Yeah!" Hannah exclaimed.

The adults laughed.

"Then it's settled then," said Cindy smiling.

Brandon and Jim appeared downstairs with Brandon's bags. Jim went outside to put them in the car. Cindy followed Jim out.

Brandon walked up to his sister and hugged her.

"It was good seeing you again Bren," he told her.

"You'll have to come out to New York again soon," Brenda replied, and shot a look out of the corner of her eye at Andrea and Hannah. Brandon seemed to notice, and nodded his head.

Brandon turned to Andrea next.

"Well, this has certainly been an interesting few days," he joked.

"Yeah," Andrea replied.

"I'm glad you told me," he said seriously. "I'm really gonna miss you both."

"Yeah, we'll miss you too," Andrea said quietly.

Brandon moved in and hugged her. Andrea squeezed her eyes shut, afraid she would cry. She couldn't believe he was about to leave.

Brandon released her and smiled her. He then moved on to Hannah.

"So, you gonna come and visit me soon?" he asked.

"Yep!" she replied.

He picked her up and hugged her, then put her down.

"I'm gonna miss you," he said, and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Everyone went outside. Jim and Cindy were already in the car. Brandon walked towards the car, and then turned around.

"Well, bye everyone," he said, and then got into the car.

"Bye!" cried Brenda and Hannah. Andrea was silent.

As the car pulled out of the driveway, Brenda and Hannah waved. When the car was out on the street Hannah ran to the end of the driveway, waving. A few seconds later, the car was out of sight.

The three of them went back inside.

"Well?" Brenda said expectantly to Andrea.

"Well?" Andrea repeated.

"Did you tell Brandon how you feel!" Brenda asked.

"Oh," Andrea said.

"Oh? What do you mean 'oh'? What happened?"

"Today wasn't the right time. He's going back to D.C. I didn't want to put any pressure on him," Andrea said.

"Andrea!" Brenda exclaimed.

Andrea looked at Brenda sheepishly.

"I can't believe this! You were supposed to tell him! Remember our deal?" Brenda said.

"I panicked, okay?" Andrea said.

"No it's not okay! Andrea you have to do this. You have to know if he feels the same way or not. If you don't find out, you'll regret it for the rest of your life! What if he meets someone else in D.C? You'll always wonder if you'd have told him if things would have worked out for you two. Don't let that happen Andrea. Trust me, I've been there."

Andrea seemed to be relenting. Brenda went for a final push.

"What would you tell me if I told you I was having doubts about getting back together with Dylan?"

"I'd tell you that you've been given a second chance to make things right with him, and that you should go for it, because if you don't you may never get that chance again. And if he's the one you love, no matter what happens, he's worth the risk," Andrea said.

"So?" Brenda asked.

"So… he's on his way to the airport!" Andrea replied.

"Well then you have to go to the airport. Talk to him before he gets on the plane. They don't have that much of a head start. You should get there right after them."

"What about Hannah?"

"I'll watch Hannah."

"What if Kelly comes back?"

"If she comes back I won't answer the door to her and I'll call the police. I promise. Now go!"

"Okay, okay!"

The two women went outside. Andrea ran to her car, which was parked on the street just outside the house.

"Hey Brenda!" she called back.

"What?" Brenda answered.

"What was it I said again about never talking to you?" Andrea joked.

They both laughed, and Andrea got into her car. Brenda watched her drive off, and was about to go back into the house when a familiar car pulled up outside.

The driver turned off the engine and got out of the car, and ran towards Brenda.


	26. If Only We Could Go Back

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 25: If Only We Could Go Back**

"Brenda! Are you okay?"

"Dylan! What are you doing here?" a surprised Brenda asked Dylan, who was now standing right in front of her.

"David called me and told me what happened. I'm so sorry Bren. It's all my fault!"

"Dylan, it's not your fault! You had no idea Kelly would go crazy like that."

"Just tell me you're okay," he begged.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God for that," he said.

"Since you're here, do you want to come in?" Brenda asked.

"Sure," Dylan replied, and followed her into the house.

As soon as they got into the hall, Hannah accosted Brenda.

"Can I watch TV Aunt Brenda?" she asked. Her eyes darted to Dylan, but then back to Brenda.

"Sure sweetie," she answered. She saw her look at Dylan, and she noticed his surprised look at her.

"Hannah, I'd like you to meet my friend Dylan. Dylan, this is Hannah," Brenda said.

"Hello!" Hannah said.

"Hi," replied Dylan, still surprised. Who was this kid?

Hannah left them in the hall and went into the living room. Brenda led Dylan into the kitchen.

"Aunt Brenda?" he asked.

Brenda chuckled at Dylan's confusion.

"She's Brandon's daughter," Brenda explained.

This didn't help Dylan understand things any better at all.

"Brandon has a daughter?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah he does. It's a long story."

"Who's her mother?"

Brenda paused, wondering whether she should reveal that. She supposed that neither Brandon nor Andrea would mind, so she told him.

"Andrea."

"Zuckerman?" cried Dylan, more shocked at this piece of information than in learning that Brandon had a daughter in the first place.

Brenda laughed.

"Like I said before, it's a _long_ story," she told him.

They sat down at the table, Dylan shaking his head at the thought of Brandon having a daughter with _Andrea Zuckerman_ of all people.

He got over it though, remembering why he was here in the first place.

"So, what exactly happened with Kelly? David was pretty brief."

Brenda told him the story. After she'd finished Dylan rested his head in his hands for a few moments, taking it all in.

He looked up after a minute.

"Are Brandon and Andrea okay?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, they're both fine," Brenda told him.

"What about your parents? I doubt they were too happy about Kelly barging in like that," Dylan said.

"No they weren't. My dad wanted to call the police, but I stopped him. Kelly was out of line, but I don't think it was really her. I think she just snapped. That's why I called David. Maybe he can talk to her or Jackie and they can do something. Get her help if she needs it."

Dylan nodded.

"David sounded pretty worried when he called me. He wasn't happy when he heard that I'd broken up with Kelly, but I think he understood. I hope he did anyway. David's a good friend. I don't want to fall out with him over this."

"So, you _did_ break up with Kelly then?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah I did. It was hard, I've been with Kelly a long time now, but it was the right thing to do. The relationship was going nowhere. It wasn't fair to either of us to drag it out. Her reaction surprised me though. She was very quiet and calm about the whole thing. I was expecting her to scream at me and throw things. I guess she was saving that for you."

"Who knows? I feel sorry for her. I guess her world just came crashing down around her. I know what that feels like," Brenda told him.

"Right," Dylan answered.

There was an awkward silence between them. Each was now thinking of the same thing, their relationship. Both were wondering how to bring the subject up. It was Brenda who finally spoke first.

"I'll probably take you a while to get over the Kelly stuff," she said.

Dylan began to protest at this.

"There's nothing to get over. Our relationship's been over for a long time. I just didn't want to admit it to myself."

"Still, you probably shouldn't jump from one relationship to another," she said slowly, hinting towards their situation. Dylan picked up the hint.

"Brenda, I've never stopped caring about you. Even when I was with Kelly, you were always there, at the back of my mind. You were always the one I was thinking about," he told her in a gentle voice.

Brenda felt like her heart would melt when she heard this. She could have thrown her arms around him and kissed him, but she had to be strong.

"Dylan, I care about you too. I've never stopped loving you," she admitted. Dylan smiled at this.

"But," she continued, "I don't want to mess this up. We have a chance here but I don't want to be sidetracked by baggage from your relationship with Kelly. Whether you think it or not, I think you need some time to put Kelly behind you. We haven't seen each other in five years. I think we need to take things slowly."

Dylan reluctantly agreed with Brenda. She was right. They had been apart for a long time and a lot had happened in both of their lives since then. He didn't want to mess things up again either.

"So, what happens next?" he asked.

"I'm flying home tomorrow. I have rehearsal for a new play starting on Monday so I need to get back to prepare for that."

"I see," Dylan said.

"I wish I could stay," Brenda admitted.

"No, this is your career. I understand."

"When I'm done with the play, I could fly back out and stay with my parents," she told him.

Her parents. Dylan knew that Jim wasn't his biggest fan. They'd almost had a full-on brawl when Jim had come back to town. He knew Jim blamed him for all of Brenda's problems. Trying to reconnect with Brenda while Jim was breathing down their necks would be a nightmare. Still, it was their only option. Brenda wanted to take things slow, so it wouldn't be a good idea for her to move in with him when she came back.

"Okay," Dylan said, agreeing.

Brenda smiled at him, and he smiled back. He took her hand, which had been resting on the table, in his. Finally, after all the problems they'd had in the past, things seemed to be finally coming together. Dylan just wished Brenda didn't have to leave so soon. Even if it was just for a few weeks, it would be hard letting go when she'd only just come back into his life. He suddenly wished they were back in London again, when they had no worries, and there was no Jim to worry about; when it had just been them. They'd been able to just be a normal couple. If only they could go back to those days. But it was impossible. With Brenda in New York and him in Beverly Hills, how could they possibly live that life again?


	27. Airport Confessions

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 26: Airport Confessions**

Andrea was sitting in her car on the freeway, feeling like punching the steering wheel.

First, she had gotten lost looking for the airport. She'd followed the signs but had ended up going over a bridge and off the freeway to somewhere that definitely _was not_ the airport. She'd sighed in frustration as she looked for a place to turn around so she could get back onto the freeway.

Finally, she managed it and followed more signs to the airport. Then, disaster struck. Apparently, there had been an accident a few minutes ago and traffic was now crawling while the emergency services were dealing with it. She felt like screaming.

It didn't look too like anyone had been injured badly, but it was just her luck that she'd get stuck when she needed to get to the airport as soon as possible. If things didn't move along soon she'd be too late.

Finally, a few minutes later things started moving. She looked at her watch. Brandon and his parents probably got to the airport a while ago, but he would have to check in for his flight first. Hopefully that would buy her sometime.

A few minutes later, she was pulling in to LAX and driving towards the terminal that Brandon's flight was leaving from. She found parking in the parking structure quickly, hopped out of her car, and raced across the road to the terminal.

When she got in, she scanned the monitors to see where Brandon's airline had their check-in desks. She couldn't see it, but then out of the corner of her eye she spotted Brandon himself in the distance. He was standing at the security barrier, hugging his parent's goodbye. She got there just in time!

She ran towards them. She was halfway there when she collided with an older couple and their luggage. The couple were fine but their suitcases were knocked all over the floor.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" she cried and was about to help them retrieve their luggage when she saw Brandon about to pass through security.

"Brandon!" she shouted, racing towards him. The couple looked after her, the man muttering under his breath about the rudeness of youth nowadays.

Several heads turned at her shouting, including Jim's, Cindy's and, thankfully, Brandon's.

He saw Andrea running in his direction, got out of line quickly, and walked towards her.

"Andrea?" he said confused.

She panted, out of breath.

"Is something wrong with Hannah?" he asked, an awful thought striking him.

"No," she panted, struggling to regain control of her breathing so she could speak properly.

"I have to tell you something," she gasped out.

Brandon waited for her to compose herself, curious.

Andrea got her breathing under control and looked up at Brandon. Suddenly she felt the urge to turn around and run right back out of the airport. But no, she was here now and she was determined to tell him.

"Okay," she began. "Okay, here's how it is. Over the last couple of days I've been having these feelings and after what happened at the beach I think maybe you're having them too, and I know you live in D.C. and I live in New York and I know Hannah complicates things but the thing is I really care about you and I think we might have something here…"

Brandon couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was too good to be true! Andrea felt the same way about him, and she'd come here to tell him! He noticed she had been speaking very quickly for a long time. He laughed to himself. Andrea always ended up making these long speeches when she was nervous.

"Andrea," he interrupted her gently. She didn't seem to hear him, and kept on speaking.

"… And if you left now before I told you then maybe we wouldn't have a chance…"

"Andrea!" he tried again, more forcefully.

"… And even though it's scary I think sometimes you just have to take a chance…"

Brandon knew she wasn't listening to him. There was only one thing he could think of that would get his message through.

He kissed her suddenly. Andrea was shocked, as were Jim and Cindy who had been watching their exchange in amazement.

When Brandon pulled back from Andrea and looked down at her, she wore a confused expression.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting _that_," she said.

Brandon smiled at her, and her expression changed. Her eyes shined and she broke out into a big grin.

"I love you," he said softly.

Again, Andrea was shocked.

"Okay, I _definitely_ wasn't expecting _that_," she said.

Brandon laughed. Well, even though it's scary, sometimes you just have to take a chance," he said, grinning. She grinned back.

"I love you too," she told him. He looked into her eyes for a moment, and pulled her into a kiss. When they finally broke apart, they stood looking at each other.

"So…" Brandon began.

"So…" Andrea repeated.

"Where do were go from here?" Brandon asked.

"Well, it looks like you're going to D.C. and in a few days Hannah and I are going to New York," Andrea joked.

"Andrea," Brandon muttered and laughed.

"Look," Andrea said seriously," I know you have to have to go back. I'm not trying to stop you. That's not why I came here today. I think we'll be able to work something out," she told him.

"I'll call you when I get there," he told her, and she nodded.

He kissed her softly, and then they said goodbye.

Andrea watched him go through security until she couldn't see him anymore. She felt like her heart was going to burst she was so happy. He loved her! Could life get any better than this?

She then turned around, and the first thing she saw was Brandon's parents staring at her.

"Oh!" she said surprised, and jumped. She had forgotten they were there. Suddenly she felt embarrassed. They saw (and heard!) the whole thing.

Andrea tried to think of something to say to the still silent Jim and Cindy.

"Uh… don't you just love airports? They're so…" she paused, thinking of an appropriate way to finish the sentence.

"Full of surprises?" Jim offered, a twinkle in his eye.

Andrea grinned.

"Absolutely," she replied.

Jim shook his head and walked out of the terminal with Cindy, a deliriously happy Andrea walking behind.

**Author's Notes: **I was in LA a while ago staying with various friends and I was in and of the airport with some of them, picking people up and of course dropping me off when it was time for me to go home. I can't remember with whom it was (so I'm not pointing fingers at anyone if any of them happen to read this someday) but one time we got lost going to the airport even though we followed all the signs. I remember being sent over a bridge and off the freeway. It was really annoying!

Anyway, I figured with Andrea probably not being too used to LA roads since she's been away for the last ten years that she might fall into the same trap that I did. I couldn't let her get to the airport without racking up the tension a bit. ;-)


	28. Is This Seat Taken?

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 27: Is This Seat Taken?**

Brenda settled herself in her seat. She was sitting by the window. She couldn't believe it had been only a week since she'd arrived in Beverly Hills, and now here she was, going back to New York. She mused over all that had happened.

Yesterday, she and Dylan had been chatting about what had gone on in their lives since they'd seen each other last, still holding hands across the table, when her parents and Andrea came in through the back door.

Jim and Cindy noticed Dylan, and the fact that his hand was intertwined with their daughter's, immediately.

Brenda and Dylan jumped up immediately.

"Jim, Cindy," said Dylan getting Brenda's parents.

"Hello Dylan," Cindy said, giving him a friendly smile. Jim only glared.

Brenda noticed Andrea standing behind Jim and Cindy.

"Did Brandon get there okay?" she asked pointedly.

Andrea broke out into a great big grin. Brenda grinned back.

"Oh yes," said Cindy, and threw a glance in Andrea's direction. "He was _very_ okay when he left."

"Why are you here?" Jim broke in, addressing Dylan.

Brenda wanted to groan. Why did her father have to act like this?

"Actually, I was just leaving," Dylan said.

"Oh you don't have to," Cindy said. "We're having lunch soon, why don't you join us?"

Cindy saw Jim open his mouth to protest but she nudged him and gave him a glare. Jim relented.

Brenda noticed this exchange, and said a silent 'thank you' to her mother.

"Stay Dylan," she said.

Dylan looked at Jim. He could tell he wasn't very welcome, but he knew Brenda and Cindy wanted him stay. That was enough for him. He'd just ignore Jim.

"Okay," he said.

Jim went to the living room to see Hannah, while Dylan offered to help Cindy to fix lunch. She smiled at him and set him to work. Brenda pulled Andrea outside, eager to hear what happened.

"Well?" she said as soon as they were outside.

"Well, he loves me!" Andrea replied, and Brenda squealed.

"I knew it. I _knew_ it! So, what's happening now?"

"He's in D.C. and I'm in New York. We're gonna work something out. I'm not sure _what_ just yet, but we'll figure it out."

Andrea was still grinning madly. Brenda hugged her tightly.

"This is amazing!" Brenda said excitedly.

"I know!" Andrea replied.

They laughed.

"I'm so glad we bumped into each other," Andrea added.

"Me too," said Brenda, smiling and thinking of how Andrea had helped her with Dylan. "You know, it may have only been less than a week ago, but you really are my best friend," she said warmly.

Andrea smiled and added, "You too."

Lunch went better than Brenda could have hoped. Hannah kept everyone amused with her incessant chatter and questions. After the meal, Andrea reluctantly had to take Hannah home. They were going to visit Andrea's grandmother at the hospital.

Cindy and Jim were sorry to seem them go. Cindy extracted a promise from Andrea to bring Hannah by tomorrow.

Before she left Brenda and Andrea hugged and smiled at each other. Andrea gestured to Dylan and Jim who were standing beside each other and whispered "Good luck!"

Brenda smiled and whispered back, "I'll need it!"

After Andrea and Hannah had left, Cindy took Jim back into the kitchen to load the dishwasher. Brenda led Dylan into the living room.

They sat down and began talking again. This time they talked about all they had done in London together. They spoke animatedly, their eyes shining as they recalled those happy times.

They didn't notice when Jim stood in the doorway, listening. He was surprised to see the expression on Brenda's face. He hadn't seen her look so happy in a long time, not since the last time she had visited him and Cindy in Hong Kong with Dylan he realised. Hearing her and Dylan discuss their past time together so happily gave him pause for thought.

He'd forgotten how happy Brenda and Dylan had seemed back when they were living together in London. Cindy had been right. He had started to warm up to Dylan when he saw how happy he made Brenda, and how much he genuinely seemed to care about Brenda. Cindy had teased that they'd be hearing wedding bells soon. At the time, he had been apprehensive about this, but he also felt that Brenda and Dylan seemed like they were in-love and that they would be happy. In his anger at Dylan he had forgotten how accepting he'd become of their relationship.

Listening to Brenda speaking with such warmth and spirit, Jim began to wonder if perhaps he _was_ being too hard on Dylan. Brenda had explained that it had been _her_ who had pushed Dylan away. Maybe it was unfair of him to blame Dylan.

Cindy walked up behind him, interrupting his thoughts.

"They seem happy, don't they?" Cindy whispered to him, nodding her head towards Brenda and Dylan.

"Yeah, they do," Jim admitted. Cindy smiled at him and kissed him. They watched Brenda and Dylan for a moment longer, and then went back to the kitchen arm in arm.

Dylan had come by to see her that morning to say goodbye, promising to come out and see her play.

It had been hard to say goodbye to him. She had been tempted to run after when he walked down the driveway back to his car  
and kiss him, but she was serious about talking things slow. They'd had a wonderful time together yesterday, but that didn't mean they should rush things.

She was happy to see Andrea and Hannah again when they came over a couple of hours before she left for the airport. She told Andrea about the previous evening spent happily with Dylan, while Andrea filled Brenda in on the phone call she'd received from Brandon last night. Brenda couldn't believe it when her mother announced it was time to leave for the airport.

She hugged Andrea tightly, making Andrea promise to call her when she and Hannah got back to New York. It was great that they lived so close to each other. They'd be able to meet up regularly once Andrea got back.

Next Brenda hugged Hannah, telling her she'd see her in a few days. She'd grown attached to her niece in the last week, and was glad she'd be able to be actively involved in her life.

Andrea and Hannah left, and then Brenda and her parents got into their car and left for the airport.

It was sad saying goodbye to her parents, but they said they'd be out to see her soon.

And now hear she was, on the plane, waiting for it to take off to bring her back to her old life in New York. Things were different now though. She and Dylan were working things out and becoming closer again. She suddenly had a close friend in Andrea and a niece to drop by and pay visits to. Life was just perfect. The only thing that would make things better were if she didn't have to leave Dylan just as they were in such a good place. Still, she only had to wait a few months and then she'd take a break and come out to LA again to visit.

A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Is this seat taken?"

Brenda recognised that voice. How could she not? She looked up to see Dylan McKay grinning back at her.

"Dylan!" she cried, and jumped up, almost bumping her head on the overhead compartment.

"What are you doing here?"

He gestured for her to sit down, and then took the seat next to her.

"Well, I was thinking. I don't really have anything keeping me in Los Angeles, and since you have to be in New York, I figured I had to be in New York too. But, before you worry about it, I'm gonna stay in a hotel until I can find an apartment, preferably one near you. I promise I won't rush things. We can just hang out, and see what happens," he told her.

"Just like when you first came to London," Brenda said, smiling.

"Exactly. Only this time, you have to tell me if something happens Brenda, okay? That's the one rule I think need to have. We should always be honest with each other."

"I agree," said Brenda, her eyes shining. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"So, you looked kinda intense when I saw you. What were you thinking about?" Dylan asked.

Brenda paused for a moment, and then smiled.

"I was thinking how life was just perfect," she told him.

"Funny," he told her, "I was just thinking that myself."


	29. We're a Family

**Author's Notes: **Almost done!

**  
Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Chapter 28: We're a Family**

The last few days of Andrea's visit passed over relatively quietly. She and Hannah spent some time with Jim and Cindy. Brandon's parents adored their granddaughter.

She also stopped by to see Donna. She wanted to know how Kelly was doing.

"She's in hospital for now, she had a breakdown," Donna told her. Donna also filled Andrea in on some of the issues Kelly had dealt with in the last few years, issues she hadn't dealt with properly at the time. Everything had just snowballed when Dylan had ended their relationship. Andrea came away feeling sorry for Kelly and hoping she could work past her issues.

Andrea's grandmother seemed to be on the mend, and she was allowed home the day before Andrea and Hannah were due to leave. Andrea was relieved at this. She could go home happier knowing that her grandmother was going to be okay.

During the last week, she had also had several phone conversations with Brandon and Brenda. She was delighted that Dylan had gone with Brenda to New York, and they'd already arranged to all meet up for dinner the day after Andrea and Hannah got back.

Eventually Wednesday morning rolled around and Andrea and Hannah left Los Angeles to return to New York.

Hannah slept for most of the plane journey. Andrea, who was lost in her thoughts about the last two weeks and how much had changed in her life since then, welcomed this. She knew she'd probably never be able to get Hannah asleep when they got home but she resolved to worry about that later.

Two weeks ago she'd come out to LA hoping against hope that she wouldn't run into Brandon Walsh, or any of her former acquaintances from West Beverly High for that matter. It had been important to her to shield her daughter from discovery at all costs. Brandon must never know about her. And now here she was, so glad that she'd told Brandon, and looking forward to their future together.

During the years she was away from him, she had always denied her feelings for Brandon, as if pretending they didn't exist meant they weren't really there. Seeing him again though had broken her. She couldn't deny it to herself anymore.

She thought about Brenda. She had been so lucky to run into her, they _both_ had been lucky. It was funny to think that she and Brenda had never been close in high school. She regretted that now. Who knows? Maybe if they had banded together back then things would have worked out with Brandon and Dylan sooner. It was a sobering thought, but one she knew she couldn't dwell on.

Perhaps this is how things had been meant to happen. Although it had hurt her terribly at the time, what happened with Brandon had given her a wonderful daughter, and their secrets had bonded Brenda and Andrea together. Through their pain, they were able to forge a strong friendship and support each other. They had helped each other overcome their fears and take a chance for happiness. Andrea wouldn't have even considered following Brandon to the airport to confess her feelings without a push from Brenda.

Andrea looked over at her sleeping child and smiled. Her daughter had a father now, who loved her very much. It was like a dream, like this wasn't really her life. How did things get this good all of a sudden? She was happy, and with Brandon. She never would have guessed that this would happen when she boarded that flight two weeks ago.

When they finally got home, Hannah rushed into her room to see if it still looked the same. Andrea laughed at this.

She put down their bags and was about to check her messages when the door knocked.

She strolled over and answered it, expecting to see a neighbour or one of Hannah's friends on the other side. She froze when she saw who it was.

"Hey chief," Brandon said grinning.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"I was hoping for more of a welcome than that," Brandon teased, and Andrea laughed and threw her arms around him. He kissed her passionately, very glad to see her.

When they broke apart, she led him into the apartment and closed the door. Then she repeated her question.

"Seriously Brandon, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in D.C?"

"Well, when I got back my boss wanted to talk to me. Turns out, they wanted to offer me a promotion. The only catch was the promotion involved me relocating to another city."

"Which city?" said Andrea grinning.

"Chicago," Brandon stated. Andrea threw a cushion at him. Brandon laughed.

"Okay, okay. You got me. The job's in New York," he said grinning.

Andrea rushed to him and hugged him.

"Please tell me you're taking it!" she said.

"Already done. I moved out here two days ago," he told her.

She kissed him suddenly, almost in disbelief at what he had just told her. Was this a dream? Was she still on that plane and none of this was real?

Hannah came running out to the living room. She flung herself on her parents.

"Why are you here?" she asked Brandon excitedly.

Brandon stared at Andrea.

"Why do Zuckerman women keep asking me that," he joked. Andrea laughed.

Brandon knelt down beside Hannah.

"I'm here because I moved here. Do you think you'll like having your dad around?" he asked her.

"Really? Yeah!" Hannah cried and hugged him.

"So wait, you said you'd already moved. Where are you living?" Andrea asked.

"Did you know that there was an empty apartment on the floor above yours?" Brandon replied.

Andrea smiled.

"No, but I'm guessing it's not empty anymore," she said.

"Ah, you always were pretty smart," he told her. She shoved him playfully, and kissed him again.

"So does this mean we're a family now?" Hannah asked.

Andrea and Brandon looked at each other, smiling.

"Yes," Brandon answered, putting his arm around Andrea. "We're a family."


	30. Epilogue

**Author's Notes: **Last chapter!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**Epilogue**

_One Year Later_

"Is my hair okay? Am I wearing too much make-up?" Brenda said frantically.

Andrea chuckled to herself at how wound-up Brenda was.

"You look fine. Not just fine, _perfect_. Stop worrying!"

"I can't help it! This is the most important moment of life! I can't believe it's really here!" Brenda said, excitedly.

"I know. I can't believe it either," said Andrea.

Jim popped his head around the door, about to say something, but stopped when he saw Brenda.

"Brenda, you look beautiful!" he said.

"Thank you! I've just spent the last five minutes trying to convince her of that!" said Andrea.

Brenda gave Andrea a playful shove and they both laughed.

"What is it Dad?" she asked.

"Everybody's waiting. Are you ready?" Jim said.

Brenda looked at Andrea.

"I can't believe I'm actually about to do this!" she said.

Andrea had tears in her eyes as she looked at Brenda.

"I know," she said tearfully.

"Hey," said Brenda, tears forming in her own eyes. "Don't make me cry now. You'll ruin my make-up!" she joked.

"Yes! You're right!" Andrea replied.

"Good luck," she whispered and hugged her.

"Thanks," Brenda whispered back. They walked out of the room together. Jim and Hannah were outside, waiting.

Jim came and took his place beside Brenda. They stood back and watched as the doors in front of them were thrown open. Music started playing.

Hannah went first, smiling broadly and throwing flowers in front of her. Andrea was next. She squeezed Brenda's arm before she went. She walked in time to the music. When she reached her place, she smiled across at a familiar face who was gazing adoringly at her. Then they turned and looked towards the back where Andrea had just come from. Everybody else did too.

"Are you ready?" Jim whispered to Brenda.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Brenda, I just want you to know, I'm so proud of you," he said.

"Thank you Dad," she said, blinking back the tears. They heard their musical cue, and Jim took her arm and proudly walked her down the aisle to her waiting fiancé.

During the service, Brandon never took his eyes off Andrea. She looked so beautiful in her bridesmaid's dress, standing beside Brenda. He secretly thought to himself that she was the most beautiful woman in the room, but he knew better than to voice that thought aloud, especially since the bride was his sister and the groom was his best friend.

Andrea saw Brandon gazing at her. She returned his look smiling. It was hard to believe how much had happened in this last year.

Brenda and Dylan had taken things slow for a while, but gradually became closer and moved in together. They were incredibly happy together.

Brenda got a part in a small part in a Hollywood movie four months ago, and she and Dylan decided to move back to Beverly Hills. Before they left though, Dylan had proposed and she'd immediately accepted.

Soon after they had left, Brandon was approached by a news channel about becoming an anchorperson for one of their news shows that was filmed in Los Angeles. Brandon and Andrea discussed it and decided that they would like to return to California. About two months after Brenda and Dylan had left New York Brandon, Andrea and Hannah followed them out. Dylan and Brenda were delighted to see them.

Andrea hadn't found a new job yet, but she thought rubbing her stomach, the free time would be come in useful in a few months.

Brandon grinned when he saw Andrea patting her stomach. They had only found out for sure this morning.

Dylan and Brenda began reciting their vows. When the minister had asked if anyone objected to their union to speak now, Andrea and Brandon had half-expected Kelly to come bursting in. She hadn't taken the news of Dylan and Brenda's engagement well. Thankfully though, she'd kept her distance from the couple.

Andrea and Brandon smiled at each other as Dylan and Brenda tearfully said their vows. It would be their turn next. They had already decided to wait until after they were settled back in Los Angeles, and now they had decided to wait a few months until after the baby was born.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said, smiling. "You may kiss the bride," he added.

As Dylan enthusiastically kissed Brenda, Brandon mouthed, "I love you" to Andrea. She mouthed back "I love you too".

Dylan and Brenda turned to face the cheering congregation. Each smiling, they began to walk back down the aisle again. Brandon then reached for Andrea's hand. She took it, and they too began to follow Dylan and Brenda down the aisle.

Andrea had wanted to forget that night had ever happened, but had it not, she and Brandon wouldn't be here now, and perhaps not Dylan and Brenda either. As both couples walked down the aisle, each ready to begin a new chapter of their lives together Andrea remembered the theme of the high school prom. Whoever had come up with it was right Andrea thought smiling. It really was a Night to Remember.

The End


	31. Final Notes

**Final Notes**

I just wanted to add some final notes.

I had a blast writing this! I don't usually write fanfic but I'm glad I wrote this one.

I originally just wanted to write a story about Brandon and Andrea getting together, but now I'm glad I added the Dylan and Brenda stuff too. I feel a new sense of appreciation for the couple. They were always my second favourite paring after Brandon and Andrea, but now I feel I understand more why so many people love the couple.

Thank you to those who read this story, and a really big thank you to those who reviewed. You helped shape the direction of the story. I wasn't sure how big a story to give to Brenda and Dylan, but when I saw that people wanted to see more of them I gave them more to do and I think it really added to the story.

Thanks once again for reading. I'm sorry the story is over now. I'm going to miss writing it!

_Kalen_


End file.
